Harry Potter and the Scarlet Book
by Waljak
Summary: Young Harry Potter find a strange book named 'The way of the necromancer'. It will change his life and the one of those around him forever. First chapter rewriten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yo, I rewrote the first chapter cause it was pretty badly written, with gramar fault everywhere, and pretty hard to read. So now it should just have gramar fault :D**

 **Nothing else to say , just that i'm comin back to writing since its holyday , so expect update, as im working on chap 10 right now.**

* * *

Harry Potter did not want to go home, if you could even call it home. It seemed more like a prison to him.

Make no mistakes, he was in no way abused by his relatives. They did not hit him, they did not starve him , nor they badmouth him. They just did not like him, and tented to ignore him. Not to the point of neglect, mind you.

He still ate three meals a day, got clothes to wear, even if they were a little too big and old, and even got a present for christmas each year. Only one, but still one.

Still, for a child, it was very bad for him, and he still preferred to stay with his few friend at school, those that his cousin Dudley didn't 'warn'.  
Speaking of Dudley, Harry saw that he was spoiled. A lot. Too much maybe. It was one of the thing that made Harry be 'fine' with not being spoiled by his relatives. He did not want to be like him.

Read, a ignorant and mean little boy that thought that every thing belonged to him.

That also means that Harry had to do most of the chore that they, him and his cousin , needed to do.

At some point, he became the one that set the tables, cleared it, washed after eating, cooked and did the gardening.

It wasn't bad, he quite liked cooking and gardening. Cooking because it was some of the only times where Petunia, his aunt, treated him close the warwly.  
And Gardening because he wasn't bothered when he was gardening. They tented to leave him alone for a hour or so, even if he already finished his work in half that time, letting him play in the garden for the time remaining.

A drop of water on his nose brought him out of his musing. He actually got lost while thinking, and the drop where coming faster and faster.

Harry rushed to the nearest open building that he saw. The sign read 'Library'.The place was near empty, so the librarian saw him right away.

Harry, not knowing what to do, approched said librarian, who seemed to be around 20 year old, who was smiling at him.

"Hi, what can i do for you, young man ? " asked the girl kindly.

Harry lowered his head in embarasment.

"I … I don't… books ? "

The girl laughed softly.

"I kind of figured that, what type of book do you prefer, i mean ? "

Harry sensed his head go even lower, and he mumbled something inaudible. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say ? " tried the girl.

Harry looked at her, then turned his head.

"I never read a book, " said the boy not making eye contact ," but I would like to try ".

The girl moved from behind the counter and crouched next to him, making Harry back away a little. She gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"So, what type of book would you like to read ? " asked the librarian, making the boy smile shyly back et her.

* * *

Harry walked back home, holding a book close to his chest. It was a book about knight and dragon, that what the librarian said to him.

Harry liked fantasy, he liked magic trick, he liked fairytale. He would have loved to live in a world like one of those, to be a knight protecting the people, or a mage, who knows tons of spells.

As he approached the front door of the Dursley's house, he stopped. The girl said that, for this time, it would be okay to pick a book, but next time, he would need to sign himself as a member and pay for taking books.

Harry gulped, knowing that he needed to get Vernon approval for this. And it was not something he liked to do. He softly knocked on the door twice, and opened the door.

On the chair, around the table, was Vernon, his uncle who looked at him when he entered, before turning back to his paper when he saw who it was.

"Where were you, boy ? "

Harry know that he wasn't angry with him. In a normal family, if your seven year old child was late, you would be worried sick. But his uncle was not. He simply didn't care.

Maybe he would have been angry when diner came, and it was not ready, but for now, he just did not care.

Harry closed the door behind him, and walked to Vernon.

"Uncle… Can i ask you something ? "

Vernon turned his head to him, sighed and put his newspaper down. He seemed in good mood, which was great for Harry.

"What is it boy ? "

Harry hugged the book closer.

"I went to the library today. "

Vernon said nothing.

"And i took a book from there. "

Harry looked up. Vernon face did not display any emotion.

"And the librarian said that-"

"You need to register yourself to take more, isn't it ? "

Harry nodded quickly.

Vernon sighed, again.

"No. "

Harry felt his face fall.

"Would have been the answer, if it was anything else. "

Harry spirit began to rise.

"It's the one next to the little bridge, right ? "

Harry nodded again .

Vernon took his wallet and took a card from it. He stayed like that for a moment, just looking at that card, then he handed it at Harry.

"I'm a member of this library. I very much liked to read when i was younger. "

Vernon looked in front of him, seemed lost in thought. Harry took it as his queue to leave , and quickly left for his room, well cupboard, before his uncle changed his mind, muttering a 'thank you' while walking.

Before he could reach the door, Vernon called him.

"Harry. "

His name stopped him cold. Vernon never said his name before, it was always 'boy'. He slowly turned to his Uncle, hand firmly holding the little card, to see Vernon up, his paper discarded.

He looked at him, something akin to remorse on his face.

"Don't tell Pet about the book, and even less about what they talk about", said the big man, before his usual angry face came back ,"Now go boy, and don't forget about dinner ! "

Harry quickly opened the door and passed it, closing it firmly after before throwing himself on the bed, and began to read.

* * *

The girl librarian was surprised when the thin little boy came back, not even three days after he first came, handing her the book back while thanking her and giving her a member card.

"Did you like it ? " asked the girl, making the boy nod.

She smiled.

"Do you want another ? " she continued, making the boy nod once again with vigor.

She took his hand and leaded him to the fantasy area, making Harry jaw drop. He never saw this many book in the same place, moreover talking about magic, about his dream.

He began to look around in awe, running here and here reading all title out loud, before blusing when he heard the librarian laugh.

He shyly took a bright green book, named 'Legend of Merlin', and rushed out of the library… Before coming back to the place so that the librarian could note that he took it.

The girl was even more shocked when he came back two days later, handing back the book. She frowned.

"Was it not good ? " she asked strangly.

" No ! no… i twas pretty interesting !" apologized the boy while looking at her in terror.

"Then why are you back ? " she asked once again, making Harry blush.

"I finished it", mumbled the boy, making the librarian eyes widen.

"Already ? That quite impressive," said the girl while smiling, before coming taking Harry hand ," Well, let's look for another then, shall we ? "

* * *

It has been next to 2 month now that Harry began to go to the library, and it was for him an amazing feeling. He has something all for himself. Something that was far more interesting than all the toys in Dudley bedroom !

Ok, maybe he was a little jealous here, but you got the point.

Even Auntie Petunia seemed to ignore his hobby, which was quite an amazing feat for her.

He opened the door to the library and walked to the counter , making Laura, the librarian, smile at him.

"So how was 'The quest of the holy sword' ? " asked Laura while taking the book from him.

"Not bad," said the boy, all the while trying not to let his excitement show on his face.

Laura laughed and brushed his hair.

"Don't play the big boy with me, Harry. Go take another one quickly. Were closing soon. "

Harry walked fast, ran, to the fantasy area and began to search, brushing his finger on a dozen of book's covers, before stopping on one named 'The Hobbit'.

However, just before he turned away, something caught his eyes. Behind the book he just took, he could see something bright. He passed his little hand in the open space and grabbed it.

It was a bright scarlet book.

Harry turned the book and read the title.

'The way of the necromancer'.

There was no author. Just the title.

Harry frowned and looked at the two book in his hand, the rule of the library was strict, you could not take more than one book from the place at a time.

He hesitated, before finally putting 'The Hobbit' back where he found it.

As he approached the counter, Laura smiled at him.

"So, what it is this time ? ", asked the girl while taking the book from Harry.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I … don't think I've ever saw this book before . Was it in one of the bookcase ? ", continued Laura, making Harry nod his head.

Laura looked at the book for a moment, before sighing.

"I'm afraid i can't let you take that book Harry"

Harry face fell, and he lowered his head, making the librarian bite her lips. He clearly looked like she just kicked his puppy, before kicking him.

God, she could take the blame for it, damn the creator who made the puppy eyes exist.

"You can take it Harry, said the girl after sighing.

Harry looked up, star in his eyes, and hugged Laura.

"Thank you so much Laura ! "

Laura rolled her eyes.

"You're quite thelittle devil, you know that ? "

Harry showed his teeth.

"Now go before i change my mind. "

Harry hugged her one more time, and turned away.

The boy left the library, scarlet book in hand.

He didn't know at that time that this little bright book will change his destiny, and the wizarding world entirely.

* * *

 **Ty for reading, see u in chap 10 next !**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, second chapter here. I am very surprised by the number of people who choose to read this fic, to favorite it and follow it. Not in a bad way mind you. Thank you !  
** **Anyway, i don't know where i was exactly going with this chapter, but the end is what i wanted. Let's call it Prologue part 2.  
** **Enjoy .**

* * *

Harry pushed the door to the cupboard , and sat on the bed.  
He was a little excited, like for every other book that he had read so far.  
He gently brushed the cover and opened the book.  
On the first page were written a few sentences .  
"This book is for those who want to delve into the dark art that is Necromancy " read Harry.  
"It is not for fool who want to play God, nor for those who want to resurrect loved one" continued the boy.  
"If you still want to proceed, then turn the page…" he finished.  
Harry felt quite nervous for a moment, but then, he remembered than magic was not real, and hastily turned the page.  
And he hissed. He cut his finger open with it.  
He put it in his mouth and looked at the page.  
The blank page.  
There was nothing written in the book.  
The young boy turned on another page.  
Nothing.  
Harry frowned. He turned the next, and the next one, and the last.  
Blank. That was the word to describe the book.  
Harry curiosity, then, turned into fear, remembering that he put blood on one on the page.  
Laura was going to kill him.  
He went back to the second page.  
The blood was still there.  
Just as he was going to search for something to clean it, the blood began to slowly disappear from the page.  
The red spot began to dissolve into withe.  
Suddenly, the book began to shake, and emit a noise. Like whispers.  
Harry left the book fall on his bed, and took two steps back.  
The book shook even harder, and the whisper slowly turned into screams.  
Harry quickly opened his door and ran away. Closing the door behind him, with the lock on.  
His breath was hard, he stepped away from the door.  
"Boy ? "Asked a voice.  
Harry looked in the direction of the voice, and saw his relatives, all seated around the table.  
Harry opened his mouth, then the closed it.  
"Stop acting like a fish, boy. What is it ? " asked Vernon, annoyed.  
Harry stared back at them, then at the door, who was not emitting any noise.  
He bowed his head in their direction.  
"Not-Nothing Uncle, i think i saw a spider " replied Harry as calm as he could be.  
"Then come make dinner boy, I will see your spider problems while you are at it" snorted the big man.  
Harry looked one last time at the door, and then walked to the kitchen, while his uncle walked toward the cupoard.  
While taking the ingredient, he saw something.  
His finger did not have any cut.  
Harry stared dumbly at his finger for quite a while.  
"There was nothing in your room boy," said Vernon while walking back into the room.  
His voice startled Harry. He went back to work.  
"It must have been my imagination, uncle" said Harry quickly.  
"Yeah, i think it was, boy" mocked Vernon.  
"Poor Harry is scared of his own shadow" taunted Dudley.  
Harry ignored him, too busy cooking and thinking of the event just before.  
"Yeah … just my imagination" whispered Harry.  
"What is it boy ? " asked Vernon.  
"Nothing uncle" answered back Harry.

 _ **Line break**_

After dinner, Harry walked back to his room, with a lot of apprehension.  
He put his hand on the knob and waited for a moment.  
"Will you enter or not, boy. You are in the way," said Vernon from next to him.  
Harry quickly opened the door, while muttering 'sorry, uncle'.  
The book sat innocently on his bed, where he had left it.  
Harry took a deep breath, and tentatively touched the book.  
Nothing happened.  
He released his breath, and sat on the bed.  
He brushed the cover once again.  
The book, who was dusty when he first took hit of the shelve, was now practically glowing.  
Harry opened the first page. But nothing was written, not even the advertizing that was here before.  
Harry flipped throughout most of the book, but it was still blank.  
"I'm going mad" whispered the black haired boy.  
He put the book on the little cabinet next to his bed and closed his eyes.  
"Harryyyyyyyy" whispered a voice .  
He opened his eyes right away.  
He was still in his room.  
"Harry ? " the voice became clearer. It was a woman's voice.  
Harry got up and slowly approached the door.  
He put his hand on the knob. He was hearing voices from the other side, it seemed like laughter. Joyous laughter.  
He turned the knob and opened the door.  
The light blinded him for a moment.  
When he could see again, he was breathless.  
Before him, was a great green plain, with a big tree and a lake.  
Under the three, in the shadow, was a man, and a woman.  
The woman has fiery red hair, while the man has a mess of dark hair.  
He couldn't see their faces.  
With them, he could see a child, no older than him.  
He couldn't see his, or her, face, he couldn't even see his features.  
They were all looking at Harry, and he could imagine them smiling.  
"Father ? Mother ? " he asked hopefully.  
"Harry ! Come join us ! "a male voice cried again.  
Tentatively, Harry set a foot in the grass. The wind blew on his face.  
A reached his hand.  
Something fell on his shoulder, holding him in place.  
The wind became cold, the sky turned black, his parents disappeared and the lake froze.  
The breath that he made created light fog in front of him.  
A shiver ran down his spine, as he slowly turned his head.  
His gaze fell on the bone like hand that sat on his shoulder.  
Suddenly, the hand gripped hard on his shoulder, and forced Harry to completely turn .  
Fear began to take his entire body, as he stared back at a skull, black holes boring into his very soul.  
"We… are going to have so much fun, my child" was the distorted voice that came from it.  
Harry screamed.  
He shot up from his bed .  
"Boy ! What is it ! " roared his uncle as his heavy footing walked down the stair.  
Harry looked around him, he was back in his room. Nothing as changed.  
He was vaguely aware that his uncle opened the door and began to lecture him, as his eyes were locked on the crimson book, that seemed to be even more brighter than yesterday.  
"Do you understand what i said boy ? "finished his uncle .  
Harry looked at him, and bowed his head.  
"Yes, uncle, it will not happened again" he said apologicaly  
He needed to give the book back.

 _ **Line break**_

Harry ran to the library, the school day as been to long, and the book in his backpack made it even longer.  
He pushed the door and walked stray to the counter.  
When he saw Laura, he relaxed a little.  
"Hello Laura, i'm here to give the book back," said Harry as he reached inside his backpack.  
Laura frowned.  
"You didn't pick a book yesterday Harry. You didn't even come yesterday," she said .  
Harry stopped cold.  
"You know Harry, i was really worried that something happened to -"  
Harry took out the book and slammed it on the counter.  
" No ! I came here yesterday ! I took this book ! You even said that you had never seen it ! " interrupted Harry with panick  
"Calm down Harry ! You didn't come here yesterday ! "continued Laura while raising her voice a little.  
Harry took a step back.  
"No… no,no,no,no"whispered the boy.  
And he ran off.  
He heard Laura yell something, maybe for him to come back.  
But he ignored her. He ran. He needed to get away very fast. To never see this book again.  
After running for what seemed hours, he stopped, and panted.  
It was done. Now he only needed to go back home, like nothing happened.  
Or not.  
He relaxed his muscle. And something felt.  
Harry gulped, and looked down.  
There, on the floor, was the book.  
Harry took it while shaking.  
"I did not take you. I remember leaving you there. You can't be here, you can't ! "he yelled while throwing the book.  
When he saw the book fell in the forest, he calmed down, and took his way home.  
He made two steps, before looking back.  
There was nothing.  
"Young man ? "said a voice.  
Harry turned quickly.  
He faced a man, an old man, who had a walking cane.  
Harry recognised him, he was one of the neighbour.  
"Yes, mister Connors ? "asked Harry, already calmer.  
Mr. Connor took his hand from behind his back and showed it to Harry.  
He paled.  
"I was walking in the forest, and this fall before me. It wouldn't happened to be your's ? " said the aged man, presenting the book.  
Harry shakily took the book, for the second time.  
"You should take better care of your belonging, young man," continued the old man while walking away.  
Harry stayed like that for a few minutes, just looking at the book.  
"I need to destroy it…" he concluded with newfound conviction.  
He walked the last meters home, and opened the door with the key that was in the flower pot.  
His relatives were not here this afternoon, they were at one of Vernon's co-worker place.  
He walked stray to the fireplace and started a fire.  
When it was quite advanced, he took out the book.  
He looked at it one more time, and threw it into the fire.  
He watched the flames slowly creeping on it, eating the thing.  
Then, the fire began to grow, very fast, and very big.  
Harry took a step back fearfully, as the fire turned pale blue.  
And then, at fast as it came, the fire died out.  
If not for some of the last ember producing some noise, it would have been silent.  
Harry walked to the fireplace and looked in it.  
There was the book, bright as ever, but it was open to a page.  
Harry gently took the book , and placed it on the table.  
Before his very eyes, letter began to appear on the page.  
'Hello, my child, what is your name ?'

* * *

 **So here we are. This chapter was mainly to prove harry that magic was real, and to make you remember that Necromancy is still 'dark' magic.**  
 **Because, i don't know about you, but a big man bursting into my home sprouting things about magic don't exactly put me in trust, or make me believe him.**  
 **Next we are going to see what IS a Necromancer, what you can do and what you require to become one.  
Next chapters are going to be longer too, now that evrything about how he came across this book is in place**

 **So, hope you enjoyed, and good day to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So chapter 3 here ! It is a little longer than the other two, who are definitively are gonna be prologue, and talk about what are the necromancer, and the first training that Harry need to do.  
Ho, and i tried to make paragraph, so it could be more easy to read. Don't know if i put them in the right place thought.**  
 **Still hope that you are enjoying it.**  
 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 _'Writting'_

* * *

Harry continued to look at the letter for a few moments, before they disappeared.  
Others took their places.  
 _'Do not be frightened, my child, come closer.'_  
Harry hand shook a little, but he advanced toward the book.  
When he reached the table, he slowly took a chair, and sat on it.  
The letters changed once again.  
 _'So, my child, what is your name ? '_  
Harry opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He looked around, and took the pen that Vernon used for the newspaper's crossword.  
He gently wrote on the blank page.  
"My name … is … Harry Potter" whispered the boy as he wrote.  
His sentence stayed here for a few second, before it disappeared too.  
 _'What a strange name. I do not remember any Potter from my time.'_  
Harry furrowed his eyebrow at this, and prepared to ask, well write, a question.  
' _Anyway, my child, your writing is hideous. We will need to change that, no necromancer than respect himself should have so bad writing.'_ Cut the book in.  
Harry took the occasion.  
"What is a… necromancer, and who are you? " wrote the boy.  
One sentence appeared quickly.  
 _'Those are questions that I wanted to hear. Can't have an apprentice who is dumb, now, can't I? So, let me answer them.'_  
The book stayed blank for quite some time. Preparing an answer.

 _'A Necromancer is someone whose magic resolve around death. Not death, as in killing someone, well, you could, but that's not the point. But death… as in communicating with them.'_  
It paused.  
 _'A novice necromancer could summon a corpse to serve him, while a master necromancer, like me, could summon an entire army of undead, following my order.'_  
Before Harry could write something, the book continued.  
 _'Well, that was what the other wizard thought of us. But in truth, there is more to necromancy than just summoning dead body. Necromancy also revolve around soul magic.'_  
The sentence began to disappear, and a drawing replaces it.  
It showed a man, with a hood, sat with his leg crossed. Around him were floating little ball.  
 _'A trained necromancer could summon souls of dead people to talk with, or to possess him.'_  
The drawing disappeared.  
' _And to answer your other question, my name is long forgotten. However, you could call me Pevrell.'_  
Then, the page became white again.  
Harry mind tried to understand everything that was presented to him.  
Slowly he put his shaking pen on the page.  
"Magic ? " he asked hopefully.  
The word disappeared. And nothing appeared on the page for some time.

When the clock on the wall ringed 7pm, Harry sighed and put the pen on the table.  
As he was going to get up, the book came back to life.  
 _'You know what, my child, you asked questions about me, it is now my time to ask you questions.'_  
Harry thought about it, and took the pen back.  
"Is seem fair, " he mumbled out loud.  
 _'Splendid! Let me say what I have deduced so far.'  
_ A little point appeared on the page.  
 _'First of all, you are a child, no adult would have taken a book with an aura so 'dark''_  
Another point.  
 _'Second, you are no older than ten years old, if you were, you would already have been recruited in some school'._  
A third dot.  
 _'Then, you are no pure blood, maybe muggleborn, or abandoned bastard. I am ready to bet than you don't know your parent right?'_  
Harry paled.  
 _'Am I right so far ?'_  
Harry simply wrote a "yes".  
 _'A last guess, you do not have many friends. No normal child would so blindly talk with a book about death magic.'_  
Harry sinked in his chair.  
 _'But do not be frightened, my child! All of this will change! I will transform you into the most powerful necromancer! Other wizard will respect you, fear you, want to earn your favor!'_  
The ranting stopped, and a new sentence was written just at the end of the page.  
 _'If you want to learn the dark that is necromancy of course…'_  
The page became blank once again, and harry pondered on what has been said.  
For a second, approximately.  
"Yes, " he wrote without a doubt.  
He could have sworn that, if this… Pevrell, had a face, he would have smirked.  
 _'Are you sure ? Some of the more 'light' part of the world will still hate you…'_  
Harry thinked Harry thought about it, was it worth it? He always dreamed of magic. But the light side of magic, of the knight in shinning armor, of the mage that helped the king.  
He did not picture himself to be the bad guy.  
Pevrell slammed the last nail.  
 _'Well, jealous would be the right word, i think'_  
Harry resolve took hover his fear.  
"Teach me " wrote the naive boy. _  
_

 _ **Line break**_

Harry sat on one of the benches in the park, not so far away from Privet Drive, book open on his knee.  
 _'First thing first, my child, is to shape your mind. To change it so that it can endure the training.'_  
Harry pouted.  
"You said you were going to teach me magic !, " was what he wrote.  
'And you will, my child. But before becoming an apprentice to the art, you need to do some… requirement'  
Harry sighed, and lightly tapped his pen on the book.  
"Yeah, but i want to learn magic…" said the boy.  
 _'I know child, and this is exactly what this part of the training is going to change.'_  
The boy did not know exactly what to think of that.  
"How is it going to help ? " he asked after a moment.  
 _'The mind is a strange tool, it can be left alone, trained and even broken. It is more important for a wizard than for a muggle, because a wizard can … access a mind quite easily. Be it his mind, or that of another.'_  
Harry puts his hand to his head, and looked around.  
"So we are going to protect mine ?, " he asked doubtfully.  
 _'Yes, but more than that, we are going to reinforce it. Talking with dead people is not exactly the most sane experience that you can have. And we do not want your mind to break, young Harry , do we ?'_  
Harry shook his head, knowing than Pevrell could not see him.  
"No, we don't, " he accepted.  
 _'Good, now listen to me, to access your mind, you need to think of a memory. Try it.'_  
Harry thought for a moment.  
"Any memory ?, " he asked.  
 _'Any memory'_  
The boy searched for a moment, not exactly knowing what was going to happened.  
"Ok , i found it, "he wrote in the book.  
 _'Good, now, close your eyes, and bring the book close to your forehead.'_  
A dumb look appearad on Harry face, but he did it, non less.  
He closed his eyes, and brought the book to his head.  
When the cover touched his forehead, he felt a cold wind blow, but nothing else.

"Perfect, my child, " came a distorted voice.  
Harry eyes shot open.  
He was in his cupboard. He looked around and saw his little soldier on the bed.  
"This is… my memory ?, " he asked himself.  
"Right it is, young Harry, " the voice said.  
Harry slowly turned in the direction of the voice. And saw the scarlet book. Floating.  
"Not so impressive for the most powerful necromancer, right ?, " said the Pevrell.  
Harry mouth hanged opened.  
"The truth is, my magic power is near to zero, right now. Your blood just gave me enough strength to awaken. Anyway, come child, we do not have all day, " said the book, while … floating away.  
The door of the cupboard opened, and the book passed it, Harry following him.  
Turning his head right, he saw himself, cooking.  
"Sick, " he murmured in awe.  
"My child ? , " called Pevrell from the front door.  
Harry walked to the floating book.  
"Harry, what i am going to show you may or may not break your mind. Call it a trial, " said the book mysteriously. And he passed trought the door.  
"What ? , What do you -" commenced Harry as he opened the door.  
When his head reached the knob, a shiver ran down his spine.  
He looked behind him.  
Evreyone has stopped what they were doing, and turned to him.  
When Vernon got up, he turned the know and passed the door.  
And he gasped.

Before him, was darkness. A large landscape of darkness.  
He could not see on what he walked, or what was in the sky.  
The bang on the door startled him, and he turned to them.  
What he was sure was the house, was now simply a doors.  
By taking another good look at the darkness, Harry could now see a lot of door.  
"Impressive, right ?, " asked Pevrell as the book approached him.  
Harry jumped a little, and glared at the book.  
"Why did my memory tried to get me, just then ?, " he asked angrily.  
The book stopped flying around.  
"Did they ? It is strange, usually, memory tries to hurt intruder, but not theyre owner… Very strange, " said Pevrell with genuine surprise.  
The book looked around, and then turned back to Harry.  
"Now that i take a good look at it, this mindscape is quite… dark. Well ,not as dark as mine, of course, but dark nontheless, " murmured Pevrell.  
Harry looked around too, and saw something moving.  
He tried to get a good look at it, but it disappeared behind a door.  
"What is it, my child ?, "asked Pevrell from behind his shoulder.  
"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone here…" said Harry while turning around.  
The book stayed there, 'looking' in the same direction as Harry.  
"No… You are right. There IS someone here. Memories are not supposed to leave their place so-," Pevrell was cut as a lot of doors started to move, from the people hitting it.  
"For the love of Morgana ! Quick, my child, follow me !, " Yelled the book as he flew in the direction of what Harry saw.  
Just as Harry began to run, the door behind him cracked, and the face of Vernon passed it. Pure white eye looking at him.

Harry turned back to the flying book. And saw him turn right, just at the next door.  
And he stopped.  
Before them was a hooded figure. He could not really see it was male or female, but he know that he never saw it once.  
"Pevrell, I never saw th-," began Harry .  
"I know my child. It is not something that belongs here. It is a fragment of a soul,a broken soul.  
The figure lifted its head and glared at them with two burning eyes.  
"It is messing with your mind, my child, " Added Pevrell.  
Just at that moment, the figure started walking toward them.  
Harry turned away, but memory blocked the way. A number of Vernon , Petunia and even himself walked toward them.  
Pevrell swore, and turned to Harry.  
"Listen, my child, I am sorry for what I am going to do, but it is for your well being, " said the master necromancer.  
Harry panic was showing on his face as he looked at the book.  
"What do you… do you…," Harry began as his head began to turn.  
He felt on the ground.  
His last vision was that of the book glowing bright blue.

 _ **Line break**_

The next thing Harry saw was the a white ceiling. He tried to get up, but found that he couldn't.  
"Harry, right ? Take it easy, " said a voice.  
Harry turned his head slightly, and saw a nurse.  
She took his arm and began to touch lightly his wrist, while looking a her watch.  
Harry little adventure in his head came back to him.  
He shot up from the bed, and winced.  
The nurse gently pushed him back in the bed.  
"You need to stay calm, young man ! You spend three days here, we don't even know what happened"  
Every part of Harry body felt sore, but he needed something.  
"Miss, did someone found a book next to me ? A scarlet book, "he asked quickly.  
The woman looked startled for a moment, but nodded.  
She turned around and took the book that was on the chair.  
Harry relief showed on his face.  
"It is all blank Harry, is it your Diary ?, " She asked while looking through it.  
A snort escaped Harry, and he winced just after it.  
"You could say that, " he said softly.  
The woman seemed to want to ask something else, but sighed.  
"Get some rest, young man, I will tell you relatives that you finally woke up, "and with that, she walked off.

Just as he heard the door close, Harry took the book and looked at it.  
After a minute of searching, Harry brought the book to his forehead.  
The cold breeze ran over him, and he opened his eyes.  
He was back in his cupboard, and his body wasn't aching anymore.  
He got up quickly and passed the front door , not even looking at the memories.  
"Pevrell !, " He yelled while opening it.  
Before him was the same landscape as before. But this time, it seemed less dark.  
It was still black everywhere, but it seemed more brighter than before.  
"I am here ,my child, " said a calm voice behind him.  
Harry turned and took a step back.  
Before him was a walking, well floating skeleton. It has a long black robe and purpel robe, with golden ornements on it, that hides his body, and long hair that ran the long of his skull.  
"Do not be frightened, my child. It is what i looked back in my day, or close to it. My flesh did not came back with the body, " said the corpse, without opening his mouth.  
Harry gulped, and looked at every part of the skeleton.  
"W-what happened, back there ?, " He asked.  
The skeleton sighed and floated to the ground.  
"The soul fragment had was corrpting your mind to take some sort of control, in a few years, the owner of the soul could have taken control of your body, " explained the skeleton.  
Harry digested the information, as Pevrell continued.  
"We could have left the mindscape just then, but then it would have been aware that its existence was known, and would have taken more dangerous procedure to control you. So I took some magic of you, so that i could stop it, " said the master necromancer  
Harry looked at the corpse in shock.  
"However, i forget that you were still a child, and even if your magic is potent, it is not endless. The magic that i took made you faint from magic hexaustion, " continued Pevrell.  
Harry looked at his body, and found it quite thin, more than it was before.  
"You could have died, and for that, I am sorry Harry, " ended the necromancer.  
The boy near-death-experience slammed into him full force, and he fell on the floor, breathing hard.  
Pevrell did not say anything, letting Harry time to process the event himself.  
After a moment, Harry looked at the skeleton.  
"Did you kill it ?, "He asked,still breathing still a little strange.  
Pevrell turned around.  
"Follow me, "he demanded.

Harry got up and walked behind the necromancer.  
As they walked, Harry looked at the other wizard. Even with this appearence, Pevrell had a certain aura. Something that demanded respect.  
As he examined the corpse, he saw that there was less and less door as they walked.  
When they stopped, Harry looked in front of him.  
There was a big box of bluish glass. In it, a sort of black smoke moved around, slowly.  
"There it is. This is what was messing with your mind, " said Pevrell while turning to Harry.  
Harry started with fascination as the smoke twitched slightly before going back to slow moving  
"You didn't kill lit ?, " asked Harry.  
The skeleton shook his head.  
"As i am now, I cannot. But I think it could be a good trial for your latter year, " said Pevrell.  
Harry saw two burning red eyes inside the black smoke.  
He gulped.  
One thing was sure. He was not ready for now.

* * *

 **Here we are. So, thas was supposed to be the first step to shape is mind. But, yeah, Voldemort soul.**  
 **I do not plan to make Harry God-like soon.**  
 **It's gonne be quite long, he will not summon army of flying drake of dead during first or second year, be sure of that.**  
 **Ok, so then, next chapter, and maybe the one after will be training. Souls, mind, and theory. Then Diagon alley, and maybe hogwart express.**  
 **Still don't know where he's gonna be sorted thought.**  
 **Anyway, expect update by the end of next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here chapter 4. I had the idea but I didn't know exactly how to write them.**  
 **So i made this. Don't know if it's good, but it explain the last step of Harry non magical training.**  
 **I was not going to make another chapter on Harry youth, would not make sense, but I may come back with flash back in latter chapter.**  
 **Yeah, so here we are.**  
 **I own nothing.**

 _'Writing'_

* * *

Harry was sitting in a meditation pose, eyes closed. The park was always empty by this hour, so no one could see the seven year old boy sitting on a bench.  
But that was what he wanted. Harry frowned a little.

God, he did not like not having the scarlet book with him. However, he knows that his master would not help him, even if he took him. Pevrell had said something like ' _I can't have a disciple who always need me to enter his mind_ ,' and stayed blank since that.

Ever so slowly, he sensed the world around him fade, and the sky darken. He concentrated even harder.

Tentatively, he opened his eyes. The doors were standing around him, all ready to be opened. He allowed himself to smile, and to relax a little.

His mindscape immediately shattered, and he found himself back on the bench.

Harry slapped his head, winced, and went back to his position  
He would show him .

 _ **Line break**_

Pevrell looked around Harry mind, as the little boy followed his gaze. After a moment, the necromancer sighed and brought his hand to his head.  
Harry frowned.

"Is something wrong ? " he asked the skeleton.  
Pevrell looked at him, and Harry couldn't stop a shiver. The two holes in the skull were scary.  
"Of course something is wrong, my child, do you not see it yourself ? " said the undead while waving his hand.

Harry stepped forward, and looked more closely. He could see some of the doors were slowly being eaten by something.  
"There is someone else trying to control me. " he said after some deduction.  
Pevrell smacked him on the head.  
"Of course not ! Idiot child, these are just memories that are begining to fade, making them more difficult to be opened, " explained the dead magic user.

Harry frowned again, as he continued to search something that was out of ordinary.  
"It… is….. dark ? " he asked while covering his head.  
Another slap.  
"Of course not ! It is messy, very, very messy ! Every wizard with half a skill in mind reading could find what he his looking for ! And you wouldn't even sense him ! " yelled the dark mage while smacking him on the head.

Harry rubbed his head gently as he glared at Pevrell.  
" What I am supposed to do, then ? " he asked the undead.  
Pevrell skull seemed to smirk.

 _ **Line break**_

One height year old Harry Potter was slowly walking down the street of London. Pevrell advice for him concerning his relatives seemed to work. The more quiet and well mannered he was, the more they seemed to 'accept' his company.

Today they accepted to bring him with them to London, while he would usually find himself with Miss Figgs for the day. Not that he didn't like the old cat-lady. He just had something to do in London.  
He searched in his pocket, and took a map of London from it.  
There was a big red circle on it.

He had accepted to help Laura with something. Sometimes, it would happen that a client took a book and never give it back. Usually, she would never see this book again,but, this morning, another library called her to say that they have a book belonging to her.

Even if it was not something that Harry liked to do, because it took time on his training, he could do it for Laura. Moreover, Pevrell told him that, the more thing he could experience, the more knowledge of the world he would have.

Harry sighed. At least, some of the neighbours were kind enough to give him a little money for the job, and chores, that he had done for them.

Harry looked around again and saw that he was lost. He swore, then covered his mouth as some people around him looked at him strangely.  
It appeared that some of Pevrell traits were passing on him.

 _ **Line break**_

Pevrell voice took Harry out of his trance. He was panting.  
"This is… passable for now. Let's see the inside, " said the necromancer.  
Harry eyes focused back on the house before him, just as the necromancer passed the front door.  
Harry took a deep breath before following him.

Pevrell looked around, it looked exactly like Harry's house, in Privet Drive, with more doors.  
He walked to a one, and opened it.  
Immediately, he found himself under the rain, with cars passing before him.  
He looked around for some times, saw Harry walking behind his relative, before spotting the exit.

He passed it, and was back in the house, Harry looking at him.  
"That was quite good, my child. I feared that you took the more easiest way, and put memories of the house, in the house, " said the necromancer.  
Harry smiled, even if his breathing was still hard.  
"But there are still lots of memories that are not archived, go back to work, " he finished while dissaparating.  
The little boy grunted and fell on the floor.

 _ **Line break**_

As Harry was reading the title of the book he was requested to bring back to Laura, his back pocket seemed to burn.  
The soon-to-be wizard took out the scarlet book of it.  
He looked around, to be sure that no one realised something and opened the book.

' _On your right ! The shop on your right !_ '  
Harry looked at his right. There was a paint shop. With more strenght than before, Pevrell was now able to 'see', or something close to it, what Harry was seeing while in contact with him.  
Harry looked at the shop for a dozen of second, seeing blank canvas, pencil and drawing doll in the glass.

He looked back at the book.  
' _You need one of this for the next step of your training, take it !_ ' urged the book.  
Harry read the price of one canvas, and took out his money.  
He looked back and forth between the two, before he put his money back in his pocket, and took a pen instead.  
"Not in your dream, crazy old man" he muttered while writing.

The response was immediate.  
' _Do not question me, child, this was not a demand but an order ! You can begin with just blank paper !_ ' he seemed angry. Not that he could do anything to make Harry do it.  
But Harry knows that, deep down, the necromancer know what was better for him.  
He took back out his money, and looked at it.  
"Fuck this" he whispered while entering the shop.

 _ **Line break**_

Harry was in class, listening to the teacher. Well, it was what it looked from outside.  
Inside, Harry was trying to enter his mindscape without other noticing anything.  
Last week, it didn't work very well . He had woken up in the infirmary with the teacher saying that he fainted, he hit his head on the wall.

Harry massaged the boss that was slowly dissaparating with time, and got ready for another test.  
He focused his eyes on the board, and relaxed his muscles.  
The world began to slow around him. The teacher mouth was opening up and down, but he couldn't understand what she was saying.

Then, the blackness of the board began to spread out, until the class ,that they were in, became pitch black.  
Then, one by one, his classmates began to disappear, then the teacher, then the table, the chair… Until the only thing left was Harry, his chair, and his table.

The last two items disappeared, and Harry was alone in the dark.  
He stood up from the invisible chair made of pure darkness that took the place of his own and focused a little more.

Around him, he could see forms appear, rectangles. Then the doors appeared. He smiled.

His world shattered, and he brought his hand on the back of his head, where he felt pain.  
His gaze fell on the glare of the teacher, who was now holding a ruler.  
The whole class was looking at him while trying to hide their laughter.  
Harry smiled sleepisly, as the teached ruler smacked someone who couldn't control his laughter.

 _ **Line break**_

Harry brush slowly worked on the blank page, while Harry was biting his tongue in concentration.  
He took a step back, well a little step since his bed was just behind him, and frowned.  
He tore the blank page from the wood holder, crushed it, and threw it behind him.

He sat in bed, put his brush and paint gently on the holder, and sighed.  
He took out the little book from under the bed and opened it.  
"Remind me why I am doing that again ?, " he wrote in it.  
Pevrell response came quickly.  
' _Do I need to repeat myself now ? I said that practicing an art was a good way to improve one's patience, will and dexterity'_ read the height and a half boy.

Harry looked at all the paper that were falling from the bin and grimaced.  
"And I said that I could cook, but you said that-" began Harry as Pevrell began to write too.  
"' _Cooking is for Commoner only, " and you are no commoner Harry, i assure you_ ' wrote the necromancer.  
Harry took one of the pencil on the holder and began to sketch again.  
"Well, maybe it's not the good art…" he mumbled.

The book came to life again.  
' _I cannot hear you, but I am going to assume that you are talking behind my back_ ' wrote the necromancer.  
Harry didn't write back.  
' _From the noble art that I could think of, it was the only that you could do for now. Well, that your relatives could accep, and-_ ' continued the book.

Harry tore another page again, and throw it. He turned back to the book.  
"Yeah, i know, « Practice does make perfect», you already said that. " He wrote hastily before going back to sketching.

"Wait a minute…" he sat next to the book.  
"What do you mean by 'for now' ? "wrote the boy quickly.  
Pevrell writing became short and well written, like the tone he would use when they were in his mindscape and he used that 'holier than thou' attitude.  
' _Did you really believe that my disciple would only be good at drawing and painting ? be reasonable my child_ !'  
Harry groaned.

 _ **Line break**_

A ten year old Harry was nervous. He was sitting on his bed, in what was before Dudley toy's room.  
Vernon had moved him here when his chief, that was dinning with them, said how well mannered and polite he was.  
The room was now filled with books, sketching, and one painting.

He had spent two years of his life preparing his mind. Pevrell had seen three or two more 'memories construction' as he called them, since the first one.  
But from the time Harry could enter his mind alone, he did not allow the necromancer in anymore.  
If one thing, only one, that he thought was good, was off, then he would have to do it all over again.

Slowly, Harry brought the scarlet book to his forehead. The cold wind that he felt at the beggining was not more than a gentle shiver now.  
He opened his eyes, and smirked.

Pevrell was there, but he was looking around him strangely.  
They were in front of Privet Drive, but not one or two houses of Prived Drive.  
No, they were in front of the entire Privet drive.  
The old necromancer continued to look around . Slowly, he walked into a house and entered it.

Harry saw him exit it some moment after, and enter another one, and another one.  
Then, the dark magic user walked back to Harry.  
"That is … very amazing my child, but i do not think i twill protect your mind very-" he began.  
But the sound of doors opening draw his attention.

From all the house, people began to get out. No, not people, memories of people.  
Pevrell hand began to glow bright blue, but Harry stopped him.  
"It was something that you inspired me to do. When we first came here, you said that memories were not supposed to leave their place. But i made mine does , " said Harry, as the memories began to fill Privet Drive and, well, lives.

Pevrell was amazed. After a moment, he asked.  
"Does all your memories are here ? " he asked.  
Harry smirk grew even more. He took Pevrell bony hand and dragged him around.  
To be more precise, the old undead accepted to be dragged along.

 _ **Line break**_

After some time, they leftPrivet Drive and came across a commercial center.  
Inside were numerous shops, and Pevrell recognized it.  
"It is the one from Surrey, right ? You actually managed to make a small portion of Surrey inside your mind ? " asked Pevrell.

Harry nodded with no small amount of pride.  
"It is, for now, only a small part. The distance between privet drive and the center are not respected, " he explained, "I hope that I could complete it in the later year, and fill the blank space that still linger with doors right now. "  
The little boy could see the skeleton thinking quite hard .

Then he asked.  
"And for the secrets ? "  
Harry actually took him to one of the shops, where several suits were exposed.  
"James bond ? " he read while smirking.  
It took a lot of time for Harry to introduce the new technology, culture, and story that came out after he died, but he achieved it.  
Harry laughed shyly , but nodded.  
Then, Pevrell mood turned serious. They both know that this would be discovered, sooner or later.  
"And for the darker one ? " he asked somberly.  
Harry nodded and pointed in the direction from where they came by the window.  
"In a crypt, in the graveyard, behind Privet Drive, " he answered as seriously.  
Pevrell raised an eyebrow at the irony, but nodded nontheless.  
"The soul fragment ? " he continued.  
"Under one of the ruin, on the hill. " he answered without bating an eyebrow.

Pevrell sighed. All seemed to be in order.  
He choose wisely when he chose this boy as the owner of his… well it wasn't important for him to know that for now.  
He smiled proudly as he looked at Harry, his successor would become very powerful.  
His smile dropped when he saw Harry stop at a little shop and look inside.  
He would not have remarked it if Harry didn't stop by.  
He approached him and looked at the shop.  
No doors were inside. No memories .  
He frowned and looked at the name of the shop  
In letters that were slowly crumbling by times, was written a simple word.  
Friends.  
There was no trap, no false meaning, no word game.  
It was really what it was to Harry.

Harry sensed a bony hand fall on his head and gently ruffle his untamed hair.  
He didn't turn back. He would not show this face to him.  
"You will get them, Harry. " said his mentor softly.  
Harry wiped his non existent tears.  
"I promise, " he whispered while kneeling next to him.

On the outside of Privet Drive, the real Privet Drive, an owl with a letter in its beak slowly flew to the number four.

* * *

 **Yeah, so you saw.**  
 **Anyway, next is going to be Diagon alley and first necro ritual ! (not telling)**  
 **I have the idea for the first catalyst (wand) but still don't know where to put him next.**  
 **I will need to read the first book again to make the next chapter, so it MAY take some times. Or i will read it in one hour, dunno.**  
 **Anyway ! I was thinking about the pairing, ( witch i'm still debating), and i had the idea of genderbend. So maybe there will be some.**

 **Think i said all, thank you for reading this, (if you read it) and see you next time !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Here is the new chapter ! Took more time than i thought it would , and it did not cover evrything that i wanted. But when i saw eleventh page on my document, i decided to publish it.**  
 **So, I had to help myself with the book for this one, since I did not remeber very well how it happened, but it turned quite good, in my opinion.**

 **So, there IS genderbending BUT it doesnt mean that it will be the pairing. It just mean that we need more femal first role ^^.**  
 **Concerning the pairing, I am almost certain that it will not be Hermione. I read too much of these and I can't read ( or write) another. Morever there is too much of it for my taste.**  
 **So almost certain no Hermione. More, her personality of law and thing will not do with the Dark Art that is necromancy.**

 **I think i said what i wanted . Good reading !**

* * *

Vernon was reading his newspaper in the kitchen, while Petunia was doing,well, « helping » Harry cooking. It was a scene that was quite usual for the past year.

Harry still wasn't liked in the family, but he was now accepted. He did not like them either, but that was not the point. Harry was closer to a bulter than family, but that was enough for him. He just had to smile, laugh when Vernon made joke, help Petunia do the chore without complaining, or listen to Dudley… « heroic did » while looking awed.

Little be little, they came to ask less and less, and let more freedom to Harry. They were expecting Harry to do everything, which he did, but not very well. More than that, they became… cold to him. It was new, they were just means, before, or angry. From time to time, Petunia even accepted to be a model for Harry. She even did go back to gardening, finding it better when shed id it herself.

Vernon grumped when he heard the mailman at the door.  
"Go get the mail Dudley, " he said.  
"Harry can get it ! " whined Dudley.  
"Get the mail, boy, " said Vernon,a little more loudly.  
"Yes, uncle. " said Harry while smiling.  
He smiled at Petunia, bowing a little, and left the kitchen.

When he was out of view, his face fell. His eyes, which were so bright just a second ago, became cold and his smile turned into a frown. His steps were quick and he reached the door pretty fast.

He picked up the letter and turned around, reading the title of each letter.

Before reaching the living room, he froze. One letter was for him. His frown deepened. It was years ago, he would have been overjoyed by such new, but now, he was just suspicious.

He put the letter in his pocket and put his smile back on his face while passing the opening to the living room. It would not do it to anger his relatives,he could open the letter later.

What the fuck was Hogwarts anyway ?

 _ **Line break**_

"Hogwarts, you said ? " asked Pevrell while looking at the scenery.  
Harry nodded, admiring the sunset on Privet Drive too.  
Pevrell mouth produced something akin to a 'humm'. He was thinking.  
After some time, he tilted his head to the side, and brought one long finger to his chin, scratching it. It was something that was common when Harry asked question about his past. It seemed that living as a soul in a book did quite a work on his mind.

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers.  
"Hogwarts ! Yes, I remeber, it was the name of a school, a magical one ! " he said whit his gaze lost in the sky.  
Harry head turned to him so fast that his neck could have broke. Now that was interesting .  
"Well, it was more of a project than anything, " continued the Necromancer.  
The little boy raised an eyebrow, questions already filling his mind. But he was going to wait for the undead to finish. Maybe some of them will already be answered.

"A project ? " he pressed .  
"Yes, some wizards came together with the idea to teach all of the new wizard. They were very famous at my time, with the « good wizard » anyway, " mumbled Pevrell.  
His next words were not understable, and Harry know that he was ranting about how he was dark and amazing.

He sighed, knowing that the conversation ended here for now.

 _ **Line break**_

Minevra Mcgonagall looked at the front door with a frown while she was dusting the muggle cloth she wore. It was the second time she saw that door, and the first time did not let a good impression of what lied behind. Merlin knows how she liked Lily, but the Dursley were by far the worst muggles she ever had to deal with.  
She shook her head and knocked on the door, twice.  
There was some grumbling behind the door, then steps, and the door opened. Her eyes widened.

There he was. The saviour of the wizard world. The boy-who-lived. Lily and James' child. He seemed fine, if the smile that he showed here was anything to go by.  
The mop of untamed black hair brought back the face of Potter senior to her mind, and she smiled softly. The eyes, thought, were quickly Lily's. For a moment, she lost herself in the deep green gems that were his eyes.

"Madam ?, " he asked softly, " Can I help you with anything ? "  
His voice brought her back to reality. Her strict expression was back.  
"Mr Potter, I assume ? " she said while blocking the emotion that were threatening to come.  
With one eyebrow raised, he nodded and looked at her more closely. Sudenly, surprise appeared on his face, followed closely with realisation. Then , the smile came back.  
"I see ! Well, if you could just a moment, " and with that, he closed the door .

Minerva raised an eyebrow, but she waited, nonetheless. She looked around her, and wondered if Harry was implicated with the beauty of the garden, or if she could give that to Petunia, at least.  
The door opened, and Harry passed it, closing it behind him.

"If you could just, " he reached in his pocket and took out a letter "take this . "  
Minerva eye's narrowed. She took the letter quickly, and looked at it. It was indeed the Hogwarts letter. She sighed. She knows, well Dumbledore know that Harry may refuse it, but she hoped not. She turned her gaze on Harry, a little sad.

"I take it you are not interested ? " she asked .  
The boy quickly puts his head in front of him, laughing a little.  
"No ! God please no ! It is not that ! I just didn't inform my relative about it. So i twill be better if they think it's the first time I heard of it . " he said with mouth still smiling.

Minerva imagined that the surprise could be seen on her face. She did not imagine that from a young boy. But she should have suspected it, she knows that the Dursley were quite bad when it came to magic. They would not have accepted the fact that Harry was one without flinching.  
How… Slytherin of him. She shook her head, no Potter would ever be in Slytherin.  
She saw Harry open the door and followed him . He looked at her one more time, and entered the living room.

"Took you some time boy, " grumped Vernon " Who was it ? "  
"I don't know, Uncle, she claims to be a teacher from a boarding school. "he said softly.  
Minerva did not anything for now, it seemed that they were too occupied doing something else to even see her.  
"You told her that we don't need anything right ? Your and Dudley school is already decided. " he continued, still grumping.  
Harry shook his head even though he was not looking at him.  
"Well, yes, but madam …" He looked at her.  
It was her clue.  
"Mcgonagall, " she said coldly.  
The new voice brought them out of their world, Vernon turned hi head quickly, Dudley looked away from the Tv, and Petunia…. Well, Petunia screamed.

"No ! " She said while putting away her glove " He will not go there ! I will not allow it ! "  
She felt her mouth twitch a little.  
"Why, Hello again Petunia, nice to see you again. " She hoped the sarcasm wasn't quite obvious.  
Petunia walked from the kitchen to her, and put her finger on her chest.  
"He is not like you ! I raised him well , he will not be like you ! " she screamed.  
Minerva rolled her eyes, the chance that Harry was squib was next to zero.

Vernon, for his part, was shocked of how his wife was acting. He got up from his seat and approchead her.  
"Dear, do you know this person ? " he asked softly, hoping to calm her down.  
Petunia turned her glare to him, and Vernon flinched.  
"She is one of ..them " she spat the last world.  
Vernon looked at the strange woman before him while searching who could « them » be in his memory. Then his eyes widened. Anger shook his body.

Minerva looked strangely at Vernon as his face turned from white, to red, and then to purple.  
" You will not get him ! You left him here ! We raised him to be a normal, clever, human boy ! " he raged.  
Minerva narrowed her eyes, she did not really appreciate muggle calling her « non human ». She prepared to answer something nasty, but a voice stopped her.  
"Uncle ? Aunt ? Who is she ? Do you know Her ? " asked Harry with aparent worry .  
They all turned to him, a little more calm.

Harry raised a mental eyebrow. It escalated quickly. He did not know that Petunia and Vernon know of the existence of magic, but he seemed they could still surprise him.  
Petunia turned to him, mouth already half open to say something, but stopped herself when her eyes meet Harry's.  
Harry swore he saw remorse on her face for a second, before she 'humphed' and turned away.  
"Are you even sure that he his … like you ? " she asked more softly than before.  
He looked back to his soon-to-be teacher and saw her took the letter from… who know where.  
"The proof is right here, not letter would ever go to a non magical child. " she said while shaking it a little.  
Petunia turned her head a little to see the letter, and sighed.  
"Take him before I change my mind," she said with a voice so soft that she could have whispered it.  
All the other people in the room widened their eyes.  
Vernon took a step in her direction.  
"Pe-Petunia ! What are you-" he began, a little lost.  
"I know what I am doing, Vernon ! " she barked at him.  
Harry flinched. He had never heard Petunia talk like that to Vernon. He felt a hand on his shoulder , and looket at Madam Mcgonagall.  
"We should go, Harry" she said quitely.  
He looked back at Vernon and Petunia, and murmured a little 'thank you' , quite lost himself.

"Boy ! "Called Petunia.  
He stopped.  
"Be back before night, will you ? Dinner will not make itselft alone . " she said in her usual cold tone.  
Harry puts his smile on, and nodded.  
"Of course, Aunt" And with that, they left the house.  
Dudley looked away from the TV as the door closed.

 _ **Line Break**_

The way to London was quite eventless. Harry had asked two or three questions about Hogwarts, mainly what the mains classes were, how it worked, and how he was going to pay for it.  
When he learned that his parent were wizard themselves, and that they got killed during the last wizard war, he was a little shocked, he'll admit. But the fact that they apparently left him quite a fortune solved quite a problem that they had with Pevrell.

The bus, muggle bus insited his professor, stopped just in front of a pub named « The leaky cauldron » and Harry raised an eyebrow.  
That was the secret way to the wizard world ? Quite disappoiting if you asked. Well, it had the benefit of some discretion.  
Minerva stopped Harry from entering with a hand before him. He looked at her strangely.

" You better put that on, we don't want some unwanted attention, " said the old witch while handing him a cap.  
Many questions came to his mind as he stared at the cap, but he struggled and played along, putting the cap firmly on his head.  
Mcgonagal looked at him up and down, and nodded.  
" Now we go, young boy " she said, opening the door.

The inside of the pub did not stand out either. Nothing was out of ordinary, but maybe that was the problem here. No real pub would look like that, well, looked like that anymore. He guessed that it had its charm.

A bald man behind the counter saw them enter and nodded to his soon-to-be professor.

"Fancy to see you there, professor, showing the new blood around ? " he asked while smiling.  
The lady nodded back at him.  
"I am not your professor anymore,Tom, but yes, I am showing a muggleborn student the way . " and with no further conversation, she walked to the back of the pub.

Harry followed her, head looking at the ground. He did not know what was the problem with him showing his face, but he trusted the lady.  
He stopped behind Mcgonagal, who was standing in front of a brick wall. He saw her took out her wand, look at him , and then tap some bricks with it.  
When she put back her wand from… out of nowhere, in Harry position, the wall started to shake. He took a step back , and the wall opened to a whole new world . He sensed his jaw go slack.  
When Mcgonagal saw that, she smirked.

"Welcome… To Diagon Alley ! "

 _ **Line break**_

In Harry mind, a lot of new possibilities came to life. He saw flying brooms, a bunch of animals he didn't know, a magic wand shop and so many other things. He wanted so badly to stop at a book shop when he saw one, but a quick glance from the stern woman that accompanied him stopped him to do so.

Now, they were standing in front of a big white construction, with written in golden letter : Gringots.  
He stopped walking when he saw something by the door . Well , two somethings to be precise.  
They were humanoid, but they were smaller than any man that he had seen so far. They were pale, and wore armor, iron armor.  
"They are goblins, magicals creatures that deals with most of the wizards' fortune, " said Mcgonagal when she saw he did not follow her.  
Harry looked at her, nodded, and tentatively began to walk back to her. He swore than, when they passed the door, one of the armored goblins snorted.

They made a way to a counter, and waited for the goblin who was at it to attend to them. And sot hey waited. And waited. And … waited.

While he was smiling, Harry was internally screaming his head out. He looked around, and admired his surroundings. The building was quite big, for creature who were so small. He could totally see that they liked gold, however, with how much it was present in decoration, painting and sculpture.

He sighed and searched another thing to do. He looked at the goblins. It was not how he was picturing them to be.  
He was thinking them… greener. What it strange ? Maybe. He didn't really care. He already estimated himself and his professor to be here since seven or height minutes.

He turned his head to the goblins, smile still on , and waited another moment.  
The goblin was writing something in a book, and from time to time, looked into a little bag that tinted of money.  
Then , the goblins looked in their way, and Harry saw his lips twitch slightly . The goblin was back at what he was doing.  
Harry was fuming. To hell with Pevrell teaching of patience. He walked forward.

Minerva was waiting for the goblin to begin the conversation, even if she knew that the goblins loved tormenting the wizard, to 'show them their place' if you want.  
As she hoped that this moment approached, she saw Harry step forward.

"Excuse me , master Goblin ? " he asked with a little voice. Not little in a way that he was shy, just a little voice because he was young .  
What shocked the professor however, was the title he used. Master goblins ? no wizard ever used that term when addressing them.  
And it was proved by the reaction from everyone around them. The two other goblins of the nearest counter were looking at Harry, letting go of whatever they were doing. One wizard that was waiting next to them took some step back. But the strongest reaction was from the goblin that Harry was talking with.

He stood up, and advanced his little head, slowly, toward Harry. His black little eyes looked up and down at Harry, and then they focused Harry's eyes.  
They stood like that for a minute, not moving, while Harry smiled. The scene was getting quite a lot of people, and Mcgonagal was beginninig to get nervous. So much for not getting any attention.  
As she was going to step forward and apologize, the goblin showed his pointed teeth, and laughed.  
A deep laugh. He sat back again, and made a gesture with his hand. Goblins with armor approached and made the crowd go away.

Harry did not move during all this, and the goblin gestured him forward.  
"So , what does this little wizard want ? " he asked, still with a dangeous smile on his face.  
"It seem that my parents owned a vault here, and I would like to access it , " said Harry.  
The goblin raised an eyebrow .  
"Are they not with you, youngling ? " asked the goblin while looking at Mcgonagal.  
She took it at her cue to talk, but Harry continued.  
"They are dead, by a dark wizard apparently. Can I access this vault or is it closed forever ? " asked Hary without batting an eye.  
Mcgonagal frowned at seeing the boy talk of his parents like nothing was wrong.  
The goblin shrugged his shoulders.  
"Happens. If you want to access your vault, I need your name . " said the goblin as he took a paper.  
"Harry Potter, "  
The goblin raised his head once again  
"Ho ? " he said, his smile widening.  
The goblin stood up again .µ  
"And does Mr. Potter have his key ? " came the question with a dangerous undertone.  
Now was her clue.

Harry frowned has he looked at the goblin. Of what key was he talking about. Just as he was going to ask, his professor passed him.  
"I have it here, " she said as she handed the goblin a golden key.  
Harry raised an eyebrow. How did she come to have his key ? Was she some sort of friend of his parents ? He , however, said nothing.  
The goblin looked at the key, each side of it, and handed it back to the professor. He then barked something in a language that Harry didn't quite understand.  
Another goblin arrived.

"Skullbreaker will take you to your vault, good day to you, young Potter, we hope to see you again" said the goblin as Skullbreaker took them away.  
Harry nodded. It could be quite interesting to search more about this goblins, they seemed to play a big part in the wizard world.  
They arrived in front of a cart, and he frowned.

 _ **Line break**_

Harry was using his hand to stay up, while he tried to hold whatever was still in his stomach. The ride to his vault has been quite eventless, but Harry did understand something. He did not like this way of travelling.

He had been quite amazed by the amount of money present in the vault, and it seemed it was not even the Potter vault. Just something he could access while he was underage. Wich was normal in his opinon, no chils should have access to that much gold.

Anyway, they came out just after, but professor Mcgongagl said that she had still something to do inside Gringots, and that he should begin his shopping alone.  
Slowly, his body began to calm , and he sensed his face took a more normal colour. Time to find the first shop now.

While going to the book shop was tempting, Harry know that he would stay a lot of time here, and decided to go for cloth first.  
He arrived so in front of a shop named 'Madam Malkin's Robe for All Occasions', and he entered.  
The woman that looked at him with a big smile talked before Harry could even ask .  
"Hogwarts too ? Take place on the stand, we have one person before you" she said.  
Harry stepped on the stand, and madam Malkin throws a robe on him and began to work on it.

"Hello," said a voice next to him "Hogwarts, right ? "  
Harry looked to his right and saw another person on a stand.  
It was a girl with pale, blond hair, practically white and grey eyes.  
"Yes," said Harry simply.  
The girl nodded.  
"My father is buying my book in the shop nearby, and my mother said that she'll buy my wand" continued the girl with a lazy tone.  
Harry nodded just to be polite.  
"Next I'll try to get one of these new broom, don't know we first year can't have one," she said, and Harry noticed a frown on her face.  
She mumbled something, but Harry didn't hear anything.  
"You have a broom ? " she asked next.

Harry thought very hard about why she was talking about brooms, and then remembered that they were wizards.  
"I don't" He said simply. He got the feeling that this girl liked to hear herself.  
They stayed silent for a moment, with only the sound of the two workers and the fabric.  
"You knew on which house you'll be ? " she asked suddenly.  
That…. He had no clue of what she was talking about. House ?  
"No, " he said simply.  
"We can't really know in advance, to be truthful, but I know I'll end in Slytherin. All my family was" she continued.  
Harry said nothing, not knowing what to say exactly, but he sensed his pocket grew hot when she said 'Slytherin'.  
"All done ! " said the tailor that was working on the girl robe "come back in one hour and they'll be ready ! "  
The girl nodded, to them and to him, and exited the shop.

What a strange girl, thought Harry.  
Ho.  
He did not know her name…. Mhe.

 _ **Line break**_

Next, Mcgonagal found him just as he was exiting a shop of quill, which he founded ridiculous, but he did not say anything.  
He asked her about the 'houses' and learned quite a bit about Hogwarts. He continued to ask the stern but helpful witch about Hogwarts during quite a lot of shops.  
They bought lot's of things , like a cauldron, things to throw into it, and thing that he did not really understand, like a telescope.

Then they arrived in front of the bookshop, 'Frourish and bolt'.  
Even if he knew that he shouldn't stay long, they exited the shop one hour later, with a tired professor, a happy Harry, forty or so books on nothing and everything, and a lot less money.

Finally, they walked to a strange building with a sign that read 'Olivanders, wandmaker since 382 before jc'.  
Just as they entered, a little bell ringed in the back. It was a strange shop, old if anything was to say about it . No. Unnerving was better.

No one was inside. Just a lot of small, long box, of all colours, and dust. Mcgonagal sat on a chair, that groaned under her, and looked around herself.  
Harry looked around , himself. It was quite interesting. He understood that inside all of these boxes where wand,or at least, he hoped so.  
A shiver ran down his neck.

"Hello, " said a light voice behind him.  
It was only thanks to his training that he did not scream while turning around.  
There, was a man, an old man, whit a creepy, but friendly smile, and greyish eyes.  
"Ha , I was wondering when I would see you, Mister Potter, you have the eyes of your mother" he said without batting his eyebrows.

Harry raised an eyebrow, he remembred his parents ?  
"I remember when she first came her to buy her wand, ten poi-" he began, but a cought stopped him.  
They turned to see the professor Mcgonagal looking at them.  
"Miss Mcgongagl, what a pleasure to see you, how is your wand ? " asked the old man while Harry put some distance between them.  
"Very good, thank you. But I'm afraid we are going to have to cut this visit short. Someone, " she glared at Harry, " took a litte too much time on certain shop. "Harry had the decency to look away.

The old man, that Harry guessed, was Olivanders laughed softly, and gestured Harry forward.  
"Let's take your measurements, shall we ? " he said as a tape floated next to him.  
His mood turned a little more serious, or maybe not. Harry couldn't understand the wandmaker.  
"Which is your dominant arm ? " he asked, and Harry extended his right arm.  
Then , the tape began to measure it. Hand to arm, arm to shoulder. The more it lasted, the more the measurement were strange. Nostrils were the last.

"Each Olivanders' wand is made with powerful magic substances. But you must know that no wand that you would find here is the same as another. " he said while tapping some boxes.  
Then he came back with five or six of them.  
"Let's try them, shall we ? "

Harry took the first wand that was handed to him, only hearing lightly that it was made with dragon hearthstring, and waved it, as he was told to do.  
The only thing that happened was Olvianders taking back the wand .  
"No, this one maybe ? Unicorn hair and red maple. Twelve inches. "  
Harry approached his hand of the wand, but Olivanders took it back.  
"This one ? Siren's nails, oak wood, eleven point six inches. "  
Again the wand was taken back.

When it came to the forty fifth wand, he counted them, Harry was beginning to lose his patience, and his hope, too. Was he not a wizard ? He sighed heavily as Olivanders was giggling behind a wall made of boxes. For the third time already.

But this time, the giggling stopped.

Harry raised an eyebrow while Olivanders walked back with three other boxes. By the dust on them, they were quite old.

"Try this one, phoenix feather, holly wood, eleven inch-" began Olivanders, just as Harry touched the wand.  
Then there was a scream, Harry didn't know if it was him, but he immediately let go of the wand to protect his ears, as Olivanders did himself.  
The screaming stopped when the wand hit the floor. The three wizards looked at the wand, for a moment.

"Very… strange, " said Olivanders, "This wand could have suited you, but it seems that a drastic change happened in your life. Do you know what this could be ? " asked Olivanders while subtlylooking in the direction of his back pocket, which was getting hot.  
"N-not a clue ,sir " said Harry, stuttering a little.  
Olivanders looked at him with a knowing smile, and took the wand from the floor.  
"Well, I will not ask, I am not here to do that, try this one will you ? "

Harry waited for Olivanders to say something about it , but nothing came. He looked at him , and saw him handing a wand with a delicate tissue.  
Harry struggled and took it. Immediately, he felt something crawl under his skin, giving him power, and sparks of all colors flew into the shop.

"That, is an old wand. it is made from thestral bones and ash wood, twelve point two inches. " said the old man with a soft voice.  
Harry nodded, admiring the wand. It was a greyish wand, with sort of golden marking on the handle. The rest of it was parcored by dark and white line. All in all, it seemed to come out of a dead tree.

He promised himself to seek what was a Thestrale.

"My grandfather said… It is one thing to see death, but it is something else to see deaht.. dying. And I understood this meaning when I made this wand. " he said soflty.  
Harry looked at him strangely, not understanding what it meant.  
"We should go Harry, " said Mconagal suddenly.  
He looked at her, and saw that she was up, with a stern, but curious expression . He nodded and looked back to the wand that Olivanders was putting back in the box while saying how much it was.

The feeling that he sensed when he took it. No price was worth it.

 _ **Line break**_

Harry looked at Professor Mcgonagal as she walked on the road. Then, she looked in his direction, and disappeared. His eyes widened. He wanted to learn to do that.  
His hand wrapped itself around his wand, in his pocket, but he ravised himself. Mcgonagal had said herself that he could not do magic outside school before he was eighteen.  
He needed to talk to Pevrell anyway.

He closed the door and walked back inside the house. His relatives were in the living room. They had not said anything to him, they did not even acknowledge him when he walked back into the house.

He had expected that, of course, after the conversation they had when madam Mcgongal first introduced herself. He did not really care, really, he just hoped that their relation wouldn't go back to what is was before Pevrell.  
It would not help his training, at. All.

He walked past them, and joined Petunia in the kitchen. Pevrell could wait for him to cook dinner, even if his burning pocket tried to prove him wrong.  
Cooking did not take long, Petunia and himself just heated some rest, and put it on the table.  
On the other side, the lack of one set of fork and knife kind of made him understand that he was not welcome tonight.

With anger building inside of him, Harry walked back to his room , and slammed the door behind him .How dare they ? He was doing everything for them, and they still treated him as a nobody. They did not deserve to even breath the same air as him !  
Wow .  
Where did that come from ? He needed to calm down, going to Pevrell like that will not do anything good. He took a deep breath, and expired, deep breath. Phew.

He took out the little red book, and sat on the bed. The book was brought to his head, and the world faded around him, before it came back. He was still in his room, but not the real one.

He stood up and walked out of the room, ignoring the Vernon-memory and Petunia-memory walking around. He left the room and walked in the direction of the graveyard, where Pevrell always arrived to hide himself.

Harry pushed the iron bars that where the door of the graveyard, and ran to the third crypt on the right. On it was written ' Pevrell's family'.  
He pushed the big, grey , stone door, and walked down the stair. He did not know if crypt were supposed to be big, but this one was very, very big. He kind of thought of it as a batcave. Or something like that.

At the end of the stair stood his other teacher. He was floating above the floor and was going from one end to the other, hand behind his back. He seemed deep in thought.

"Master ? What's wrong ? "he asked, approaching him.  
Pevrell turned his skull in his direction, stared at him for a minute, and continued to 'walk'.  
Harry frowned.  
"Master ? Wha- ? " he began.  
"Everything ! " screamed Pevrel as he faced him.  
He took a step back.  
"I know why I remembered that Hogwarts name. I did not think they would succeed…" he murmured.  
He stopped, and his hand clenched.  
"Slytherin…"he hissed.

Fear began to build in Harry body. He caught one of Pevrel's long sleeve.  
"What wrong master ! You must tell me ! " he asked, almost begged.  
Pevrel looked at him. Holes that were pitch black now sported a faint blue light.  
The skeleton sighed, and he crouched next to Harry.  
"I would like to tell you Harry. I really do. "he stroked Harry cheek with one finger.  
But he stood up, and turned away.  
"But some story are better to be seen, " he said, "and my power, while slowly going back, is till lacking. "  
To prove his point, he hextanted his hand. Blue light converged on it and a blue ball of magic formed. However, the light in his eyes was diminishing. He held it like that for a few moments, then let it go in a flash. A sigh escaped the dead wizard, as he turned once again.

"It means however that we need to speed up the training. " he said.  
At this, Harry perked up. That was something good to hear.  
"Prepare yourself, my child, for the first and the most important ritual of your life, " said Pevrel darkly.

* * *

 **So ? What do you think.**  
 **As i said the ritual was supposed to be in this chapter but ... yeah, didnt want to make you wait.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Ask if you want to know anything.**

 **Ps: still no clue on how I make paragraph.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Back in black. Or somethin like that. New chapter's up ! (which keep getting longer and longer btw )**  
 **I don't have anything else to say ,truly.**  
 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Harry looked around the corner. No one was here. It was the case most of the times, but he preferred to be sure. The old warehouse was abandoned since a long time, and Harry decided that it was the perfect location for the ritual.

He pushed the wooden plank that blocked the opening, and entered the warehouse. He threw his bag a little further than him, grimacing. The ingredient for the ritual were not… appealing. Let's say that.

He looked outdoor one last time, and closed the door with the plank, once again. The ritual will take some times, and no one, no one was to see what would happen. Harry wasn't even sure that he would like to see that. From what Pevrell had said, the ritual was the most important, and the most dangerous.

 _Flashback_

"Sorry, what did you say ? " asked Harry while putting his finger in his ear.

Pevrell eyes glowed brighter, what Harry had now associated with some sort of mock happiness. And he did not like that. And he did like what he heard either.

"You heard me well, we are going to- " Pevrell began.

"Ok, ok . It was just to be sure. " Harry said while walking around.

Pevrell looked at him, eyes glowing and arm crossed. Harry walked some more times, and looked at him. Questions dancing in his mind.

"Is it even possible ? I mean, you can't just- " he questioned.

"It is… possible, do not worry. Most of the necromancer from my times did it, " said the dead wizard " well master necromancer, but necromancers nonetheless. "

Harry sighed and sat on the ground. He put his face in his hands. He felt a lot of emotions in him. Nervousness, mainly, but also fear. Lots of fear. His feet tapped the ground rapidly, in a ridiculous effort to calm him down. He breathed hard, and Pevrell sat next to him.

"Do not worry, my child. We just need to prepare what you are going to say, and what you will not say, under any mean. And it will probably go well. Probably. " Explained Pevrell.

Harry looked at him , and saw his eyes glowing brighter than ever. He punched him lightly on the shoulder. Pevrell laughed.

"Easy to say for you, you won't have to interact with… well, i don't know even know how to call it. " said Harry .

He was sure that, if Pevrell had a face, he would have smirked.

"You can call her-"

 _End flashback_

Harry shook his head, and took deeps breaths. He needed to focus, it won't be good if he daydreamed during the ritual. No. Not any good. He slapped his cheeks twice.

"Focus Harry, focus. " he whispered.

He approached the bag that he threw , just a second ago. He covered his nose and opened the bag. A strong, not so good smelling odor assaulted his nostrils.

He plunged his hand in the back, head turned in another direction, and searched. When his hand touched the metal box, he took it and hit the bag whit his feet, making it roll a little away.

On the little box, the word 'salt' was written . He walked in the center of the room, opened the box and put his finger in the box. Then, slowly, with a lot of precision, he traced the magic circle for the ritual.

It took some time, and a great deal of patience, but Harry did it. He just hoped that the wind won't mess up with the preparation. He looked back at the bag, breathed, and took his respiration. He walked to it, and took the bag. Making his way back to the circle.

He took the next ingredients, and placed them in the circle. A bunch of raven's feather. One at each end of the lines of the ritual. That was ok in his mind. No, what he expected the most was the last ingredient. He grimaced.

"Ok ! Last step to go ! " he said, more to help him than anything.

He approached his hand of the bag, and stopped just before. He grimaced, and simply turned the bag upside down in the middle of the circle. A red thing felt, and the odor accompanied it. Harry walked away quickly, in one of the cornesr of the room, nearly throwing up.

A heart. On that belonged to a living being from less than one week. He was lucky that the ritual did not actually said that it needed to be human in origin, and simply bought a pig's one from a butcher.

He so desperately needed to talk with Pevrell, right now, but the dark wizard said that he should not be there when they interacted . Not for the first time.

Harry took out his wand, and sat in the little circle that touched the big one. He made his wand touch the salt, and began the incantation.

"I, humble follower of the way of the dead, present myself to you.  
I, before you, turn my back to the light, and swear my loyalty to the dark.  
I, promise to honor the contract that was created, and to use my power respecting it.  
I, Harry Potter, ask you to come forward, in this realm, and give me your blessing. "

He bowed his head, and waited. Now was the tricky part, nobody knows what would happen. It was supposed to take time, you can't exactly summon… her, and expect that she comes right away. She had thing to do.

He waited his head bowed for an amount of time that he could not count. His perception of time was distorted by the fear. But he knows that it was not supposed to take that much time. Maybe the ritual didn't work ? Maybe he did not take the right ingredients ? Maybe he should have talked in Latin ? Pevrell said that she understood all languages, but maybe-

His musing stopped as a dark and purple hole teared reality apart.

"Was it not for my curiosity, I wouldn't have come. " said a voice.

Harry kept his head bowed.

"The ritual is poorly made, th magical power required isn't even close to the right amount, and let's not talk about the tone used for the incantation. " continued the voice.

Harry heard two feet hit the ground, but still did not look up. Sweat rolled on his forehead.

"But, " began the voice " It had been so much time since someone used that ritual. And I so missed to interact with the livings. Raise your head my child. " said the voice with a commanding tone.

Harry raised his head. Before him, stood a cleated figure. Only the hand and feet could be seen, and both were deadly pale. A hood covered her head, and only hair could be seen coming out, hair that seemed to float as if they were in the water. Harry felt a primal fear grip his heart.

"Death. " he whispered.

The deity before him smirked. Or at least, her mouth twitched a little. Her shoes less feet began to move, and she advanced slowly in his direction.

Harry bowed his head once again, making it touch the ground. He heard the soft sound of her feet circling around him, before it stopped in front of him.

"Stand up, now" she demanded.

He did as demanded, but kept his head bowed. He felt her gaze, or he thought that he did, but he felt himself strange. Was it that that they called knocking at death's door ? He did not want to know.

Death moved once again, slowly circling around him, before stopping in front of him again. Harry was beginning to get nervous, that was not what Pevrell said would happen.

"How did you came across this ritual" she asked after a moment.

Harry gulped, now, here goes nothing.

"I found a strange book in my basement, after touching it, a lot of knowledge appaered in my memory. The one of this ritual seemed the most important. " he said the most truthfully he could be.

He did not quite understand why Pevrell did not want to meet Death again, but as his disciple, he would comply with his master order.

He did not hear anything for a minute or so, and kept his head bowed.

"Hm, I guess it does explain the poor quality of this ritual, "she said finally.

Harry felt quite bad at the moment, the ritual was just something that he had fucked up.

Then, Deaht approached him, and took his chin with her hand. Whit him being eleven years old, she was way taller. She moved his face to the left, examining him, then , she did the same for the right. Finally , she looked straight into his eyes. Her lips, what could be seen under the hood twitched once more.

She took a step back. Walking in the direction of the purple like portal that stood there.

"I accept your contract, little necromancer. From now on, you can freely use my dead for any mean, " She said, her back to him.

Harry raised his head, and she turned around. The thing behind her began to emit dark sparks.

"Do me proud, little necromancer ! " She said over the sound that was making the portal.

Harry smiled, and bowed his upper body as she approached her hand of the portal.

"One last thing ! " she said " Tell your master that we will have a conversation, sooner or later ! After all, I have all the time of the world ! "

And with that said, the portal exploded, blowing Harry of his feet.

When he regained his footing, only dust and ash remained. But his mind took what she said in count.

"Fuck. "

 _ **Line break**_

"So ! It is only seven days to your first day, and we I need to teach you the first spell of necromancy, at least. " Said Pevrell as they walked between the graves.

Harry nodded, he was waiting that. Apparently he could not do spell outside… Hogwarts before he was of age. A silly rule, if you asked him, but he would not judge now. He would wait for Pevrell view of this ministry.

Anyway, it did not mean he could not learn it in his mind. It would not make him able to do it outside with a first time, but at least he would learn what to do, how to do it, and how it worked.

He watched as Pevrell stopped in an alley, and raise a skeletal hand. The blue lights of his skulls dimmed a little as a white fabric formed in his hand. It looked a little like sand, if Harry was to describe it.

"This, " said the dead wizard " Is what you could call a soul. Or at least, what remain of one after it leave for the underworld. "

The master wizard twirled the sand in his hand, making it float, jump or move with his hand. He faced a tomb .

"This is the most important magic that the necromancer learn, it is, after all, what we use for all our other spells. " he said, pointing his hand at the tomb.

He then made a throwing motion with his hand. The soul shot from his hand and hit the grave with a resounding 'crack'. Harry widened his eyes. Where a grave stood a second ago, there was only dust and smoke.

"As i said, " said Pevrell, bringing Harry attention back to him, " A necromancer can do basically anything with this soul fragments. This was the simplest thing you could do, just willing the soul to hit something. "

Harry looked back at the 'test target' and then to Pevrell. More and more questions filling his mind. He frowned.

"Did you just… kill a soul, well, again ? " he asked uncertainly.

Energy filled the hand of Pevrell again, and white sand appeared. He looked at it and let it fall on the ground, where it disappeared.

"No. First of all, your mind cannot produce true soul fragments, only what look like it. And secondly, these are not souls, these are what remain of them on this plane of existence. A… cocoon of some sort if you want. " explained the Necromancer as he watched the sand leave his hand.

Harry nodded. It made sense, kinda. But for now, he mostly wanted to learn magic. Not to understand how it worked, it could wait.

"How do I start ? " he asked the dead mage.

"Take out your wand. " he answered without moving.

"My wand ? But I-" began Harry.

A sudden weight appeared in his pocket, and he stopped his ranting. A shaking hand slowly made it way into it, and took out the gray wand.

"How…" he asked in awe.

"It is your wind, my child, you could even ask for a god, and it would give it to you, " Said the necromancer with a sigh.  
"It gave me the chance to explain it to you now. My child, " began the skeleton to draw Harry attention, " do not spend too much time in your mind. Some wizard lost themselves in their minds, losing the difference between reality and dream. "

Harry nodded, not convinced, but understanding i tat least. The dead wizard sighed again , and took Harry by the shoulder.

"There was a witch once, a very, very powerful witch. She was powerful enough to create a kingdom who saw her as a goddess. They won a lot of war, and conquered a lot of land. But one day, the witch lost her loved one in a battle. So, she created a perfect replica of him in her mind. From there, she began to spend more and more times in her mind, and less time in her kingdom. With their queen away from the throne, her kingdom was not going so well, and they began to lose dream, her magic could still work, and so her magic, sensing danger, created enormous plant to protect the castle, killing allies and enemies alike. It took no less that twenty wizards to burn the castle to the ground, with the witch still inside. " finished the dark wizard.

Harry digested the information, and looked around him with a little would need to put signs that said 'dream' around the place.

"I think that the muggle called her Sleeping beauty, or something like that. " mused Pevrell.

He laughed as he let go of Harry ,standing up.

"But we don't need to fear that of you, if you spend too much time here, I will go kick you out. Anyway, try to bring some soul fragment with your wand. Just will the dead to answer you. It work in most cases. " said the Necromancer as he faded from the mind.

Harry looked blankly at where stood his mentor just a moment ago, then, he looked at his wand. That was his only tips ? Great.

 _ **Line break**_

Harry put away another book that he was supposed to bring for his first year at Hogwarts. This one was on potion, and Harry found it pretty entertaining. It seemed that there existed a potion for virtually everything, by it stop death, or simply grow three.

He sighed as he took another book from the pile. He then frowned. He didn't pick this book. Was it Mcgonagal ? he didn't know. But the title puzzled him. How …

He shook his head, and opened ' Life of the boy-who-lived, what did he do ? Where is he ? '

 _ **Line break**_

Harry pushed the cart in station, lost in thought. It had been one week since he read that book, and now, with the knowledge that he was famous, the wizard world seemed less and less appealing.

Not that he did not want to go, of course, the promise of magic and the feeling that he got when he first touched his wand were worth anything. It was just that… some people may approach him just to be friend with 'the boy-who-lived', and not Harry.

He sighed as he walked past the ninth platform. He would have to think of that before talking with anyone. Anyway, on to find that platform nine and three quarters now.

He looked around, searching for anything that could be related to wizards. From what he had seen so far, people clothed in robes, with strange cart should be the target.

His eyes fell on a redhead family running in his direction. He lowered his head and tucked his cap a little bit lower. As they passed him, he caught the world 'muggle' and 'nine and three quarter'. He smirked. Jackpot.

He followed them to a pillar, where they stopped. The redhead who seemed to be the mother said something to the tallest of the children, and then, ran in the pillar.

At the moment where they were supposed to hit the wall, a person walked in front of Harry, blocking his view. When he looked again, the two boys were nowhere to be seen. Harry widened his eyes.

That. Was. Awsome. He so wanted to learn to do that.

Harry waited for the entire family to pass through the wall, each one disappearing behind a person walking by, and then tried his luck. He ran in the direction of the wall. When it came close to him, he closed his eyes.

An odd feeling shook his body, and he opened his eyes. Then he widened them. Before him stood a big red steam engine, with Hogwarts' express written on it.

He did not think that wizards would travel by train, but he was not quite against it.

His eyes fell on the station, where countless people dressed in robes embraced themselves before entering a wagon. He spotted the redhead family in the crown. His heart clenched a bit as he saw them say goodbye to each other. One if his hand reached the little scarlet book in his backpack, which was gently heating up.

The mother looked in his direction, and their eyes met. Harry guessed that she saw that he was alone, as she began to walk in his direction.

Harry panicked a little, and entered the first wagon that he could, taking his two trunks whit him.

It seemed that each wagon was made of littles cabins. He searched an empty one, when the door of the wagon opened and one of the redhead walked in, seeming searching someone.

When he spotted him, he smiled and walked in his direction. Harry immediately entered the first cabin on his right, closing the door behind him.

"Ho ? I recognise you…" said a voice behind him.

Harry turned around to face a familiar face. Well, it seemed lady luck liked him quite a bit.

"I don't think I remember your name , " she continued.

Harry opened his mouth, but the door opened behind him.

"Hey ! You can-" said the redhead before he was cut off.

"Weasley. " said the girl.

The redhead's mood seemed to fall all of sudden, and he glared at the girl.

"Malfoy. " he said back.

The girl from the tailor shop smirked, and put her hair away with a move of her hand.

The redhead then glared at him, but backed away when the two other big boys stood up from their seat.

"So you are one of them too ? Hope to never see you again. "he said as he closed the door.

Harry questioned the interaction in his head as he turned back to the girl. She still had her smirk on, but Harry saw that her eyes evaluating him. And it seemed that her first thought wasn't good because her gaze became cold and dark.

"My name's Malfoy, Dawn Malfoy. " she said, more to be polite than anything.

"And these two are Crabe and Goyle, " she pointed the two big boys that were sited once again.

Then she turned her eyes to him, awaiting a reaction. As he did not show anything, it seemed that her opinion of him lessened again.

Harry could leave here and search an empty cabin, but he wanted to see what reactions would they have. He reached his cap, took it off and threw his hair back a little.

"Harry Potter, " he said, extending his hand.

The two boys' eyes widened, while the girl raised an eyebrow, her eyes re-evaluating him.

He was going to try his luck with them.

 _ **Line break**_

It has been some times since they left London now. One hour, maybe a little more . Harry, for his part, enjoyed his trip a lot. The scenery was quite impressive and his cabin-mates were quite friendly.

Crabe and Goyle where a bit dull by first view, but proved themselves to be quite versed in the wizard world. Dawn as well. They explained that three communities lived in this world. The pure-blood, descendant of wizard family the muggleborn, descendant of muggle and the half-blood, descendant of a muggleborn and a purblood.

From their point of view, the pureblood one, the muggleborn were trying to destroy the tradition and the legacy of the pure-blood, which they didn't appreciate. It was something that Harry could understand. He just needed to see the point of view of a muggleborn to take a side.

They also introduced him to the national sport, the 'Quiditch', or something like that. The three seemed to know a lot about it, and wanted dearly to try it at school. So Harry learned that flying lesson existed at Hogwarts. He would have to ask Pevrell how he fled back then.

As the conversation seemed to slow a little, Harry got an idea.

"Hey , "he began, "You know I found this strange book in the bookshop… it talked about necromancy, know anything about it ? " he asked with false ignorance.

The three pure-blood looked at each other. Harry told them that he had been raised by muggles, because of his parents' death, and they had been scandalized. It seemed that something as a 'magical guardian' existed, and that he should seek his. Because, as a potter, he was obviously related to a dozen pure-blood family.

"It is… not well know, " began Crabe " It's more of a legend that anythin-"

"They are amazing" cut Dawn.

The boy looked at her, and she blushed, turning her head a little.

"What ? My father told me about them. The wizard that manipulates the death, nor dark, nor light, always in the middle. " continued the girl.

Harry kind of know about that. Pevrell had said that the contract that they had with death did not allow them to take a side, if she did not take one. He wanted to know how the wizard world of now viewed him.

"The story wants them to have turned on the muggles, wanting an infinite army of death, and to have been stopped by the founder of Hogwarts themselves, " said the withe haired girl, " that's what the light want us to believe anyway. "

Interesting. It seemed that he had the answer to why Pevrell was so angry at Hogwarts. It seemed possible. More questions to ask.

"So, no proof exists that necromancy is real ? " asked Harry.

Dawn smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Ho ? Does the boy-who-lived turned dark from living with muggles ? " she asked ?

Crable and Goyle snickered as Harry smiled a little. He opened his mouth to respond, but the door opened once again. A bushy haired girl looked at each one of them before talking.

"Does any of you seen a toad ? A boy named Nevil lost one, " she said kind of hautly.

Harry saw Dawn grit her teeth and stood up before she could answer.

"No, I am sorry . Could you knock before entering next time ? " he said quickly.

The girl 'humphed' and walked away. Harry waited for her to change wagon before sitting again.

"That is because of them that our world is slowly crumbling, " hissed Crabe.

Goyle and Dawn didn't say anything, but they nodded nonetheless. Harry had to agree with them,this girl, if she truly was a muggleborn, did not give a good image.

"Anyway, she had one thing right, " said Dawn as she stood up, " Go out, we need to change ourself"

The three boys left the room quickly, not wanting to anger the pure-blood girl.

By the window in front of the cabin, a castle could be outlined in the distance. Harry smiled, that was the beginning of his new life.

Well, the official one anyway.

 _ **Line break**_

"First year ! First year ! " yelled a tall and big man.

Harry, Dawn and her guardian walked to him.

"That Hagrid, " said Dawn " I heard he is the gatekeeper at Hogwarts. He lives in the forest or something like that"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the big man counted the children around him. It seemed like a good man, a little creepy, maybe, but not a Olivanders' level.

When Hagrid was satisfied with the number, he asked them to follow him. They walked to the shore of the lake, named 'black lake' by Hagrid, where a dozen little boats waited them.

"No more that four in one boat ! " yelled the giant.

Naturally, Harry sat with his new 'friends', he did not know if he could call them like that for no, but he did. With the little manner Harry learned, Harry helped Dawn to sit on the boat, wich she accepted as the pure-blood girl that she was, making Goyle and Crab giggle.

Harry was busy looking in the water, sure that he saw a face look back at him for a moment, when someone screamed.

He looked up, surprised, and took a deep breath, as did everyone . Before them, on the top if the land, stood an imposing castle. A big, old and rusty castle. The scene was quite imposing.

They stopped at a little entrance, under the castle it seemed, and Hagrid opened a door wich leads inside. He diriged them in the corridors, in front of a big door where another familiar figure was waiting them.

"Welcome. I am Professor Mcgonagal, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. " said Mcgonagal.

She showed the big door behind her, bringing everyone's attention to it.

"Behind this door, is the Greal Hall. A place where you will eat every day from now on, where you will feast, and where you will be sorted, " she began, " There are four houses here, at Hogwarts, Gryfondor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff… and Slytherin. "

Here, Dawn hit his arm with her elbow, smirking. He rolled his eyes. He learned quickly that she loved that everyone know what her thought were.

"Wait a moment , I will come back when everything is ready," said the Headmistress as she entered the hall.

Harry took this time to look around, admiring the castle while his friend were talking to other people, pure-blood that they knew maybe. As he walked around a little, he heard someone talk about the sorting.

"My brother said that we had to wrestle a troll ! " said the redhead from the station.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. He could do it. Maybe. That would depend which fictional troll they looked like. If they were ten feet tall, hell no. As he watched his fellow first year debate on what they should do, Dawn walked past him.

"Hmph ! Still as dumb as always, Weasley are we ? " she said.

Harry took a step back, putting his head in his hands. She didn't have to do that, did she ?

"Malfoy, still nasty as ever , are you" growled 'Weasley'.

The girl put a stream of hair behind her ear, her smirk back on. Harry was sure of it now, she loved attention. Be it good or bad.

"At least I am not a moron to think that we have to… wrestle a troll, " she sneered.

Or maybe it just didn't bother her ?

"I am not ! My brother said so ! " said the boy, reddening.

Dawn laughed. Maybe not ?

"Which one said that ? Do you even remember each one of their names ? " continued the girl.

Or she was just mean. This one was, in all cases.

The redhead took out his wand and pointed it at the blonde, but a scream stopped him.

The crowd turned around to see translucent being floating in the air.

"Maybe we should give him another chance, my dear friar, he is not dangerous…" said one of them.

"We already gave him more than enough chance, we- Hm ? " said another as he stopped near them.

No sound was heard for a second. Before one of the ghost yelled… in glee ?

"New students ! Hope to see you in Hufpulf, my old house, you know," said one of them.

It was at that moment that Mcgonagal walked in again, hussuring the ghost away. She then turned in their direction and made them form lines. She then took the place in front of it, and opened the door.

On the other side, four different long tables filled the room, with students seated everywhere, each one wearing the colour of the flag above their table. In the back was another table, where people, much older than them, were discussed. But the thing that made Harry eyes widen, was the ceiling.

It looked as if there was none, and the night sky was just above them, with candles floating in it. That, was amazing. He vaguely heard someone said that it was not real, and stopped himself to hit whoever said that. Thank you Mr. Holmes.

The deputy Headmistress stoped the mat the end of the alley, where a old pointed hat on a stool awaited.

She walked next to it, took a list, and nodded to a small man, near by.

And the hat singed. Like a human being, accompanied by a chorale of student. It sang about the four houses, and what they were all about. He sang about power, friendship, honor and loyalty. At the end, evreyone applauded.

Harry was more and more forgetting about what his status may bring to him, only wanting for the classes to began. So much thing to learn, to use and to see opened themselves to him.

"When I call your name, please step forward and put the hat on ! " said the headmistress when they stopped applauding.

"Abbot , Hannah ! "

A girl stepped forward, and out the hat on. Just a second after, the hat screamed,

"Hufflepuff ! "

The yellow table clapped hard, and the girl walked quickly to her new house.

And so it continued like that. Crabe, Goyle and Malfoy where sorted into Slytherin, like they wanted, the bossy girl from the train was sorted in Gryfondor, twins were separated, one going to Ravenclaw, the other going to Gryfondor.  
Until he was called.

"Potter, Harry ! "

Immediately, the hall was filled with wishper. With no small amount of nervousness, Harry walked to the stool , and put the hat on.

And he found himself in his mindscape. Whit a black figure looking at him. A figure with a hat on it. An old pointed hat.

Harry mouth made a 'o'.

"That is strange. I did not imagine someone so young having a mindscape. Not that it bothers me mind you ! I missed moving around ,so much ! " said the figure with the hat's voice.

It streched a bit, and sighed in pleasure. When he saw Harry looking at him, he coughed a little.

"Anyway ! On to my duty ! " said the hat, and it raised it's arms at each side of it.

Immediately, Harry felt like his mind was being moved around, exactly like the time when the soul of Voldemort was roaming free. The hat was reading his very soul, and his memory.

Ha. Talking about Voldemort soul… He looked at the ruin on the hill.

"Oh , do not be worried, youngling, I will not say anything to anyone. Well, anyone but the headmaster if he asks me," said the hat.

As if answering his fear, a cold feeling shook both of them, if the shiver of the figure was anything to go by.

"Really ? Oh, I would be in a bad mood of my disciple was to be discovered on his first year …" said a chilling voice.

They both looked behind them to see the tall and skeletal form of Pevrell. The hat took a step back.

"You can't force me , " said the hat simply.

The skull shook, and a laugh escaped him. Making both hat and disciple shiver .The necromancer floated by them.

"Do you really think that I, a master in the art of necromancy, could not mess with a soul trapped inside a hat, more than that ?Morever, In my disciple's mind ? " murmured the necromancer.

As white magic formed in the hand of the dead wizard ,the hat took another step away from him.

"I understand" said the figure quickly.

"Wonderfull ! Can we go on with the sorting now ? " said the dark wizard cheerfully.

The necromancer puts his hand on the figure's shoulder, and made it turn to Harry. The hat looked at Harry and he felt like it eyes bored into him.

"… You are brave. No doubt of that , but not to a level where you would go out of your way to save anyone. "  
" You are clever, and like to learn,but only to subject that interest you. More than that, I feel to describe you with only Rowena values would be a waste. "  
" You don't lack ambition , that for sure . But people who have more of it than you may unnerv you. "  
"And lastly, you are loyal, and hard work is not a prolblem, but you work only for you, and loyalty is earned, not given. "

The hat sentence resounded inside Harry. He gulped , and the Hat sighed.

"The choice is yours, young man. " said the hat.

Harry though of it, not quite knowing if that's what he wanted to hear. He kind of wanted to be sorted without having to choose. He walked around for a moment, knowing that both Pevrell and the Hat 'eyes' were on him.

Then , he remembered the hat song, and turned to them. The hat pushed lightly the skeletal hand of his shoulder and nodded to Harry .

"This is your decision, are you sure ? " said the hat, reading his mind.

Harry nodded, and he find himself back on the stool. Whit every eyes on him. He heard the hat spoke.

"Better be-"

* * *

 **Soooooo, what do you think ? How is the cliché ending ? Right ? Right ?  
I already know where he is going to be, don't worry, I just wanted to end it here before my ideas get too confused ( they already are, i think).**

 **Regarding where he will go, you need to read( or re-read ) the hat's song, and think back to what Harry want the most.**

 **So, yeah he did get friend with fem-foy, cause why not ? Doesn't mean she is not bad. Or mea. Just that she will not be like that with Harry.**

 **Weasley, hmmm, what to say... Dunno, came as I was writting, don't hate them, but can't see them as friend with 'bad' guys.**

 **Hermione, I already talked about her, and you can't say she is friendly, or trying to be, in the first book. I found a solution with her, that some may not like, but will come to like it ( I hope again ).**

 **O yeah ! Totaly forgot about death ! So I made death a character, cause it exist in the three brother tale, cause, again, why not ?  
If any ash themselves the question, death is a feminine word in my language, so I always saw death as a feminine figure. She won't make a lot of appearance, but she is going to exist.**

 **And to finish , soul fragment ? I really am creative with name right ? I may change it latter.**

 **I think I said what I wanted, feel free to ask if you have any questions or suggestions.**

 **C u in two weeks (maybe more)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! I'm back ! 2018 ! New resolution ! Going to continue this story ! No reasons for not updating it before appart form being lazy !**

 **Dont own Harry Potter ! Hope you will enjoy ! Peace ! Praise the sun ! May the force be with you ! That all folks !**

* * *

"Slytherin ! " screamed the hat for all to hear.

Harry took the hat off his head as silence reigned in the hall. Then, as he approached the green and silver table, loud applause exploded from his new housemates.

He saw Dawn push someone from next to her and made signs to come. He sat next to the smirking blonde haired girl.

"So the boy-who-lived really did turn dark, did he ? " she teased.

Harry flashed her a smile, and looked at the other table. Even if some of them were waiting for others to be sorted, most were looking at him with hanging mouth and wide eyes.

Each time he met someone glance, they would turn away and be back to whatever they were doing. Harry raised an eyebrow and turned his attention back to his table.

"So, " began Daw, " Let me make the presentations, " she pointed to the person in front of them, on the other side, completely ignoring the sorting still going on.

"This is Theodore Nott, a friend of mine, " the thin boy nodded in his direction.  
"You already know Crabe and Goyle, " the two big boys shrugged.  
"Pansy Parkinson, our parents are friends. " the girl raised an eyebrow in his direction.  
"Greengras, an acquaintance, " the girl said nothing,just looked at him for a moment.  
"And… you are ? " she said as she looked at the other two girls.

The first one, a big girl talked first.  
" Millicent Bulstrode, half-blood" she said strongly, she then pointed to the other girl, who was trying to hide behind her bang.

"And she is Tracey Davis, a half-blood , too" .

Harry smiled at them both, not missing the strange look that the other pure-blood showed. Ok, pure-blood supremacy was going to run his nerve down pretty fast, let's change that.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter, half-blood, " he said as he ponctued the last word.

They seemed to get it as they stopped the-not-glare-at-all to the two girls.

Lastly, a dark skinned boy who introduced himself as Blaise Zabini joined them.

Harry was talking with his year-mates when the headmaster required attention. He heard him talk about the items that were forbidden, and the third floor who was off limit. That was strange. No school should make claims about imminent death. But he was pretty sure his master would ask him to go there. Pretty sure.

Finally the headmaster said words that Harry could not even said, and food appeared on the table.

Harry eyes widened . Was the food created by magic ? Or was it just teleported here ? yes, it seemed more likely. But then, was there a limit to what you could teleport ? A person, or just inanimate object.

"The elves of Hogwarts make it, " said Dawn, seeing his disbelief.

He looked at her. He read something on elves in one of his books. Even if 'fictional' elves such as the one muggles imagine existed, he guessed that she talked about the 'house elves', strange little creatures that served wizards.

He nodded and took some food, seeing the upper years doing it. All seemed good, and it tasted good. Just the pumpkin juice, didn't quite understand why it was important for wizard.

As he took his fork, Harry raised his head. All his new year-house-mates were looking at him strangely. His gaze traveled on each one before he asked.

"What ? " he said.

It seemed to bring them back to reality, and they looked at each other.

"Nothing, it's just that…" began Crabe.

"Are you only…" tried Nott.

"Are you really going to eat only that, Potter ?" asked Greengras coldly.

Harry looked at his plate, where a piece of meat was battling with two carots. Hum, it is true that he didn't eat a lot with the Dursley, at the beginning. After, they let him have more food, but he guessed that his body was now used to eat pretty much nothing.

"Yeah, i'm not really hungry. " said the green eyes boy, seeing upper-year looking at him strangly. No need to bring unwanted attention to him.

They nodded, not quite believing him, but passing on in nonetheless, and so continued the first dinner at Hogwarts. At the end of it, the headmaster made them sing a song, that no first year knew, who took quite some times because of two redhead Gryfondor.

As Harry searched for what could be the sense of the song, an upper-year Slytherin came to him and his new friends.

"First year, with me. " he said simply.

They followed him out of the Hall, down corridors, stairs, doors, to stop in the middle of an alley. Galled, as he said his name was when someone asked him, turned to them.

"We are now in the dungeon, and this, " he tapped the wall behind him, " is the entry to our common room. It, however need a password. This year it is 'Basilik' "

To prove his point, the wall behind him shook, and crumbled on itself, leaving a passage .

"Welcome, to your new home ! " he said as he entered.

Harry did not know what he expected from the 'common room', but certainly not this. After he watched the wall build itself again, he gazed at the green colored room.

It was a big room, where a lot of couches filled the place, with two big fireplaces, on each side of the room. Other Slytherin were already sitting there, talking .

As he looked at the bookshelves here and here, a shadow loomed above them for a second. He looked up , and saw that the window were not really windows. It seemed that they gave a view of the lake he and his year mates crossed when they came. The shadow passed again, and Harry saw tentacle by the glasses.

"The big squid, or giant squid, " said Dawn next to him, " my father told me about it. Not dangerous, apparently"

Then, she walked away in the direction of a tall, dark haired man, who seemed to be a teacher. The man looked at her, and then at the common room. His face displayed no emotion, but his gaze stopped on him a little longer than it should have.

"First year ! " he yelled.

They jumped a little, but walked to him. He looked at them more closely, and then began to walk in front of them.

"I am the professor Snape, the potion teacher, but more than that, I am the head of the Slytherin House. It is I, who represent Slytherin to the other professor, in the meeting, and in the tournament"

He stopped and looked at them, arm crossed behind him. Closely, it seemed that his face did display emotion, he looked like he was glaring, and hi slips were a little down.

"If you have a problem that concern the house, or something that you think you should report… you come to me. Not anyone else. "

He waited a bit there as they nodded, making an upper-year snicker. Snape turned to him quickly and glared. Even if they did not turn, they heard a weak 'sorry'.

"Right. You are now in the noble house of Slytherin. Behind the taunt and the joke that the other house make, this house is not well seen by society ever since he-who-shall-not-be-named death. "

The two other half-blood of the group shuddered at the name.

"Because of that, you are to display a united front outside of this room. No hostility between one-other of the house can be show before the others. … It is also awaited that you do no start the inter house conflict, " there he looked at Dawn" and try to be the most pleasant people to be around. If you can't, then at least try not to embarrass yourselves. "

They looked at each other, and nodded back to the professor.

"Splendid. I bid you a good year here. " and he walked away, making his robe fly a little.

After this strange introduction of the rules, Galled came and told them that they had one hour to do what they wanted here before curfew.

"You could also just go to bed now, your room are this way, " he pointed to a door, " left for the boy, right for the girls. " and with that he walked to his friends.

Harry, hoping to have a little time to talk with Pevrell, chose to retire first, letting his friend in the common room.

 _ **Line break**_

Harry opened his eyes on a familiar scene. Pevrel was looking up in the dark sky, hand behind his back.

Harry approached him without saying a word. He knows that Pevrell saw and heard what he does. He also knows that the master necromancer would talk only if he wanted, not if Harry asked.

Harry stood next to the skeleton for some times, and then Pevrell sighed. He turned to Harry .

"Congratulation, my child ! I can't say that I am proud of you, because I don't care about… 'Houses', but it surely means something to the other. "he said.

Harry nodded, still looking at the infinite dark sky.

"But you must be careful, as I said before, this very castle was created with the intent of stopping someone like me, if I ever tried world control. " said the dead wizard.

Harry said nothing, but awaited further instruction.

"That is why I want you to visit this third floor, and see if you can find anything usefull. " he finished.

Harry nodded, still absorbed in the night that his mind created.

Wait, what ?

Harry turned quickly to the necromancer. Who was walking already walking away.

"Im sorry master, I must have misheard something. Because going to a place that is strictly forbidden is not the 'under the radar' that I would think. " said Harry.

The skeleton continued walking in direction of the graveyard, more lively, if that could even been said for someone dead than Harry has ever see him.

"You heard me child, we, well you, are going to a place where only death await ! Onward now, we must expand your spell inventory. " yelled the old magician.

Harry searched something to say, closed his mouth , yelled to the sky and ran after the dead wizard.

 _ **Line Break**_

"You remember the first spell that I taught you, right ? " asked Pevrell as he circled around Harry.

"The only one? " joked Harry.

An skeletal hand struck his head hard, making him wince.

"Exactly. Show me your improvement" said Pevrell as he stopped, hand behind his back.

Harry turned from the other wizard and stopped before a grave. He raised his hand and closed his eyes.

At first, nothing happened. Then, very slowly, with like fabric began to rise from around him. It converged in his hand, and gently took the form of sand like substance. Harry hand began to shake and he closed his fist with difficulties, bringing it to his chest. He threw his arm far from his chest quickly, a white blur following the movement, impacting the grave.

A exploding sound was heard, but dust blocked their vision. When it cleared, a big hole, the size of a head apparead on the grave.

Clap made a panting Harry turn his head. Pevrell eyes were bright blue, glowing with glee.

"Amazing ! Truly amazing, my child, it took you far less than the other necromancer, must be because of the teacher if you ask me, " at that, Pevrell passed a hand In his long lost hair, " anyway ! Onto the next lesson. "

Sand began to form in Pevrell hand. Transforming into random sculpture.

"You must have seen that, in your multiple try, sometimes, the sand isn't of the right color. " Said Pevrell as the sand turned a deep red, and slowly began to crumble into smoke. Dark red smoke.

"Red. It mean that the soul belonged to someone that was … 'bad' " said the necromancer, clearly not at ease with the notion of bad, " It differs from the other soul fragment because it is more wild, more raging, more difficult to contain, " he threw it at a grave, which exploded, along with a dozen or so, " but much more useful in a fight.

More matter formed in his hand, this time, light blue. Contrary to the other one, this one seemed almost to be a liquid. An non movable liquid.

"Blue, mean good, or I'm going to explain it too you like that for now. It is more calm, more easy to the mind" said Pevrell as he looked at it, finaly moving from one hand to the other, " It is used it most of the healing spell, an lots of ritual. It help calming the souls of the dead. "

Harry looked as the souls-like-liquid floated from one hand to the other, before he sensed Pevrell power escalating. Instantly, the soul fragment felt on the floor.

"Even if it is more easy to maintain, you need to be in a certain state of mind to control it, or it will fall, just like that. " said the dark wizard.

Harry watched as the fabric slowly disappeared from the ground and brought his attention back to Pevrell when he clapped his hand.

"That all for today, train yourself to call to this two other soul fragment, you'll need them for more spell , later" and with that, Pevrell cast him out of his mid, into gentle slumber.

 _ **Line break**_

The next day, Harry woke up in an unfamiliar place, before remembering that he was at Hogwarts. His new room did feel way bigger than his former one, even if it seemed small to the other pure-blood child.

He got out of his bed and found his trunk next to it. Hum, it seemed that the house elves could teleport inside of his room. That or they were very good lock pickers. Not that he cared. He supposed he could store this information for latter.

He dressed up with the robe of the school, now with green and silver, and left the room. Outside, no sound could be heard, and it was confirmed when he saw no one in the common room.  
Hum, what time was it ? Curse this ambient magic that destroyed every electric thing.

Well, let's go eating. He walked out of the common room, and tried to find his way back to the great hall.

So, this corridor, then, this stair, and another one, and another, he turned there and … Well, he was lost. He could just have waited for one of the upper year to wake up and show him the way. Maybe he could turn back and go to his common room. He turned around and watched the corridor from where he came from. Na, let's go.

Gosh, he really needed to know what time was it.

'It is now close to 6h15' said a voice that he know well, making him jump.

"Pevrell !? " he yelled.

He looked all around him, but no one was here.

"Pevrell ? " said a voice behind, "Who is Pevrell ? "

Harry jumped a second time and threw a weak punch. A punch who was caught by a wrinkled hand. He looked at the owner of said hand and saw the strange half-moon glasses.

"Mr. Dumbledo-, I mean Headmaster? " said Harry with an high pitched voice.

The necromancer in training coughed a little, and the headmaster smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Mr. Potter ! Lovely to see you there. Should you not be with your fellow classmate, sleeping ? "he asked good heartily .

He tilted his head slowly and looked past the headmaster. The headmaster looked a him strangely, and the followed his gaze.

'It is not polite to keep someone waiting my child. Come on, answer the kind but creepy, old headmaster.'

Harry immediately stopped his acting and looked at the headmaster.

"To be truthful Headmaster, I was very excited and couldn't sleep, then I tried to find the great hall but I lost myself. " said Harry quickly.

'A, An half lies. It is awlay better than a complete one ! Of course, you couldn't say that you always sleeped so little because you needed to make breakfast , right ?' said the voice.

It took all of Harry strength not to turn around and gape.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I totally understand. The first time I arrived at Hogwarts, my head of the house tied me to my bed so that I wouldn't go out in the night to visit the castle. " said the headmaster with a gentle laugh.

Harry looked at him strangly, but his face only displayed a smile. He followed the headmaster who guided him to the great hall.

 _ **Line break**_

'Stop gaping, my child, the headmaster is going to ask himself if you are sane.' Said Pevrell.

Harry closed his mouth but continued to look at the blue fog that he was apparently the only one seeing.

"But… How ? You didn't take energy from me right ? I mean, yes you do, but only in small quantities. And you said it would required year for you to even talk to me in the real world. " whispered Harry, throwing a look at the headmaster.

'I don't know. I have yet to search the exact reason. But I guess it has to be with the immense magic power that is in this castle.' Said the ghost as he tried to take a fork, without success.

Harry looked as the blue fog passed through the fork and the table, and then returned to the form.

"Why I am the only one seeing you ? " he continued.

Pevrell passed his … hand? Trought Harry body, making him shudder.

'Hmm. Strange. I guess it the castle gave me magic, but stopped doing so when it recognized what I was. Leaving me not as the stat of a ghost, but something just before it. And you, being a necromancer, a weak one but a necromancer nonetheless, a being who interact with the dead you can see me.' Explained the not-yet-ghost.

Harry raised an eyebrow, not sure of what he said. The fog moved a little before Pevrell continued.

'Or something like that, I don't know. I was not a ravenclaw you know.' Said the necromancer.

Harry widened his eyes and opened his mouth quickly.

"What do you mean by not a rav-" he began, before a person sat where the fog was located.

The person shuddered a little as Harry recognized him.

"Talking to yourself, snake ? " said the ginger.

"You are… Weasley , right ? " said Harry, a fake smile on his face.

Thank god the control of the emotions was the first thing Pevrell made him learn, because right now, he was boiling. Who was this…. Mortal to interrupt him ? He was so going to- Hoopsi. Pevrell got the best of him for a moment.

"Yeah , that right . Want to throw some insult? Or do you want your friend to back you up ? " said the red head harshly, making Harry come back from his daydream.

Snicker made him realize that two other gryfondor, if the red and gold was any indication, where behind weasley.  
Harry put his fork down, looked rapidly at the headmaster, and saw him talking to another professor. Or at least, he tried to make it like he wasn't paying attention to them. Would have worked for an eleven year old, not for the very, very old necromancer next to him.

'I am not that old, my child. Have some dignity for your master.' Said the … fog.

"Are you deaf Potter? or are you so scared that you can't answer . " continued the red head.

Maybe… just maybe, he could make it pass as accidental magic, he tought as a very little quantity of white like sand formed in his hand, under the table.

'Is that the maximum of soul fragment you can summon ? Hin, I guess it's fine. For tickling someone that it. ' said the Necromancer, way to happily for Harry taste.

Don't take the bait, don't the bait. Stay calm. Control of the emotion Harry.

"I'm sure that you are just a spoiled brat, calling your parent for help every time something's not to your liking. O no, theyre dead. " said the ginger, red from anger.

"O mate, " said a dark skinned boy from behind him, "maybe that's a little too much".

Harry face was frozen in a smiling one, but more white matter was converging into his hand. He was pretty sure you couldn't be throw into a prison as a child. Maybe they would break his wand or something like that but, hey, he could always become a dark lord necromancer.

Just as he was about to take aim, another person entered the great hall.

"My, look who it is ? Trying to steal something from the rich, Weasley ? " said Dawn as she pushed some hair out of her face.

Harry sighed as the soul fragment leaked out of his hand, and he looked as his savior.

"Malfoy" growled Weasley, as he stood up and began to walk to her.

Just as that moment, a voice called out.

"Is there a problem, students ? " said the Headmaster from the other side of the hall.

Weasley blanched and turned to the old wizard.

"No-Nothing Mr. Dumbledore. " said Weasley.

"That Headmaster between this wall, Ron. " said the grand wizard disapprovingly.

'Ron' nodded quickly and ran to his table, as Dawn walked to Harry.

She sat in front of him and sighed. Serving herself some food.

"Where, in Merlin name, did you ran off this morning Potter ?, " she asked as she continued to put food in her plate, " Do you know how quickly I had to prepare myself when I didn't found you ? "

Harry nodded as he pointed to a strand of hair that was sticking out of her 'perfect' haircut. She immediately pushed his finger away and made the strand disappear.

Harry backed a little and pointed to the plate of food before her. She looked at him strangely.

"What ? I'm a growing girl you know ? You are the strange one only eating do little. " said the girl before beginning to eat her food quickly, but still with manner.

"She's right you know, you should eat Potter" said Parkinson as she sat next to him.

Harry nodded an polite hello at her before they began to talk of what they where excepting to learn this year , as more and more people entered the great hall.

* * *

 **So ? how did you find it ? Good ? Bad ? Let me know.**

 **That is all i had to say ( i think). If you have any questions, feel free to ask me !**

 **Thank you for reading this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I suppose being a lazy bastard is not a excuse right ?  
Well, anyway, another chapter on the way, focusing on when Harry discover the new class that he will learn. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Harry pushed the door open. All the eyes turned to him, and he putted his best smiling face on.

Without missing a bit, the necromancer-in-training walked into the room, past his classmates, to the front row, and sat down next to one Slytherin.

No one said something, and even the teacher stayed a full minute just glaring at him. Harry still maintained his facade, taking out his stuff and looking straight at the professor.

"It seems that Mister Potter finally decided to join us, "said professor Snape coldly.

He turned around, making his coat fly a little, and walked to the chalkboard. With grand gesture, he wrote his name on it before turning once again, facing the class, hand on his desk.

"I will be your teacher for the next year to come. "He began, pausing as he looked at each of his students.

He walked around the desk, stopping in front of it, and hand behind his back.

"Under me, you will learn the dangerous art of potion making. You will learn to cure disease, brew emotion… or even put a stopper, to death." He continued, looking straight at Harry.

Mist-Pevrel, who was floating next to the teacher, since Harry entered, turned to Harry.

"Queue in the dramatic silence," said the close-to-be-ghost.

"That is, of course, if you are not the dumb head that I had to teach last year" finished the teacher, content with the effect of his word on the student, but obvious of the necromancer next to him.

Harry, still with his façade on, tried to think of the possibilities of what could potion do, if what the teacher say was true. His housemate seemed didn't seemed to be frightened of the professor. No, scratch that, the pureblood seemed not to be frightened by the professor. He saw one of the two half-blood girl, Davis he thought, shaking in her seat.

On the other side of the room, why where they separated anyway? Gryffindor where also not as relaxed as their green counterpart. Was Severus Snape a pretty famous name in the wizard world? He would have to search about that later on.

"Instructions are on the board, I will take what you made in two hours." Said the potion master as he began to walk around the class.

Harry looked on the board, and began to read the instruction. The more of it he read, the more it seemed to be a recipe of some sort. Of course the ingredient where not what he was accustomed with, but he just had to look into it for a bit.

What was a cockatrice ?

"Hey, Harry, why where you late ?" asked a voice next to him.

For the first time since he entered, Harry saw that the person he sat next to was not the one he thought it would be . His name was …

"Nott , right ? " he asked.

"Yes, most of my friend call me Theo tho," he said while nodding, " but that's not the question, why are you late ?"

Harry thought about it, and saw no harm in telling his classmate the truth. He made a move for Theo to came closer and talked.

"I got lost" said Harry in a whisper.

Theo backed away, raising an eyebrow at Harry, and , seeing a faint blush on his face, laughed. The shadow of professor Snape made of his laugh a short one.

Harry shot a short glare at Nott as his fellow Slytherin looked at them strangely.

"Uh. Look like someone is angry," said his master while pointing in a direction, behind them.

Harry followed the direction with his gaze, and almost immediately turned back when he crossed the silver eyes that glared at him. An apparently very pissed Dawn was looking at Harry as if it could kill. Next to her was an empty place.

"Look like the little princess don't like when you ignore her," said Pevrell, two glowing blue balls in the mist .

Harry gulped, and tried to focus on the task at hand. Namely, creating a potion. He looked at the blackboard, and then at the ingredient before him. He stayed like that, just looking at the board, then at the multiples object before him, placing a name on each of them.

Then, under the watching eyes of both his master and his new teacher, he took off.

Cutting a root, smashing another one, boiling a purple liquid, shaking a glass vial. Honestly, it wasn't as difficult as Snape made it sound like. Well, it was a dangerous game where an error could made your preparation burn, but to someone like Harry who learned patience, perseverance and perfection early, it was way more easier.

The cold shiver that Pevrell would create when trying to hit him when he did something bad helped. Yeah. That too.

He was barely aware that Theo looked at him with wide eyes, backing away from him and his potion, while the two people behind him, Crabe and Goyle it seemed, put their book in front of them, as a shield of some sort.

His hand moved fast, but with extra carefulness around the ingredients and the cauldron before him. It was professor Snape that brought him back to reality, pushing him away, wand ready.

"Stupid child!" he yelled trough gritted teeth.

Harry blinked once, then twice, looked around him and seeing all the class looking at him. He looked at mist-Pevrell, who seemed to shrug.

He looked at Snape, above his potion, moving his wand and murmuring things. Less than a minute after Snape shoved him away, the potion master looked away from the potion, a pensive look on his face. When he saw the students looking at him, he put his glare on and backed away.

"Twenty point to Slytherin for creating a … passable potions" he said, barely above a whispers.

All eyes turned to Harry, who had blank face. As if noticing the gazes, Harry expression became the smiley one that he wore since the feast.

"But I'll be careful next time, mister Potter," said Snape, " Don't let the success go to your head. Next potions failure won't simply be just burning away, or-"

A explosion from the Gryffindor side cut him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor !" roared the potions master.

* * *

Next class was transfiguration, and Harry, pulled by a very lively Dawn, arrived before the teacher was even there.

After sitting down, once again, next to a girl who seemed wasn't even mad a minute ago, thought he could do that to, but he was getting off topic, he took out his book and backed a little away from the smirking girl.

"Say, how did you do that ? In potion I mean. I thought you never brew one ?" asked the girl.

"I never did, it simply looked a lot like cooking. From my point of view I mean," he answered, getting back on his word when he saw her raised eyebrow.

"I… suppose it did", admitted the pure-blood, " forgot that you cooked for your relatives"

Harry nodded, looking around the class, trying to figure what transfiguration could be. Professor Mcgonagall was the teacher, apparently.  
Apart the cat sitting on the teacher table, it seemed that the class was basically blank of everything.

"Try looking with magic, my child" said the chilly voice of Pevrell between him and Dawn.

Harry did what he was asked to do without question, even if magic sensing was not something that he tried outside of his mind.

He closed both of his hand and tensed his body at a maximum. In theory, it kind of worked like a sonar. Well, that was the thing he could compare it too with Pevrell explanation. He needed to close the most connection he could with magic from his body, and then reopen them with a burst of said magic.

Yeah, right. As if that was the real way of making it. Never mind Pevrell saying that he needed to find how it was really done, it worked for him for now.

He pushed the magic out of his body while releasing the tension of his muscle, without success. He repeated the process three more times before he felt himself lighter at the fourth try.

For less that he second, it was as if he could 'feel' the magic in the room and 'sense' their holder.  
Air left his body, and he gripped his hand on the table to stop himself from losing balance.

As he was trying to get his normal breathing cycle back, he tried to sort the information that he gathered.

When he understood them, he widened his eyes looking at the feline on the desk. The feline that was watching him very intensely. He gulped once, and looked away, trying to make like he totally did not release a burst of magic, something that he totally should had never learned.

"Of course she is looking at you like that, I'm sure that even the teacher of the floor above and bellow sensed it !," said Pevrell while trying to smack his head, " try to control the portion of magic you release before doing it ! Or you'll end up tired like you are !"

Harry frowned and turned to the wall before answering.

"Well, if only you taught me how to do that" he whispered.

"What did you say ?" asked Dawn from next to him.

"Nothing !" Said Harry as he turned back to the wizard-cat.

Just as the cat seemed to want to jump of the desk, the door opened and entered one redhead, Weasley, he thought.

The cat then jumped of the desk, transforming into one Miss McGonagall, and started to lecture said redhead. The rest of the lesson, apart from Harry bothering the teacher to tell him how to change into an animal, was eventless.

* * *

Another day, another class. This time, It was Herbology, and the young wizard didn't quite know what to expect.

In fact, when asking his housemates, nobody knows what to expect.

"It help with potion," explained Dawn," or so my father say. He says that fresh ingredients are better than bought ones."

Harry nodded to the girl seated next to him, awaiting their teacher in the greenhouse. With Gryffindor again, apparently.  
Someone really wanted them to fight each other. The headmaster?

Harry pictured the headmaster as a manipulative man in his head. Well, he tried.

"Want a secret my child ? Old men are either coward or manipulative bastard _."_ said the mist like Pevrell from next to him.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"They are either the one who run from the fight to stay alive, or the one who survived the fight because they tricked their enemies." Explained the necromancer.

Harry looked at Pevrell, blinking once. Twice.

"I look old. Not that I am not, but I usually use my magic to stay in shape. You know… you have to appeal the lady." Continued the close-to-be-ghost.

They stared at each other for some moments. And Harry slowly shook his head.

"Right. You're eleven. Got to remember that. We'll get to that eventually." Said Pevrell before fading from existence, returning inside the book surely.

Just as Harry turned his head back to the other students, a lady entered the greenhouse, smiling joyfully.

"Right class ! I'm Pomona Sprout, your teacher for this class," began the woman," I also am the head of the Hufflepuff house. Nice to meet you !"

Well, even if he did not learn something from this class, the teacher seemed nice.

* * *

Well, Harry did learn something. He was bad with plant. No, it was more like plant did not 'act' well with him. They did not do what they should do. Which was weird because he helped Petunia a lot with the garden back then. And he liked it a bit too.

Maybe it has to do with his necromancer training? Maybe, maybe not, he would have to talk with Pevrell about it.

Anyway, next new class was charm. Harry did not actually know the difference between all the type of magic, and did not know either why charm was exactly. Sure he read book about it, but magic was still brand new to him, this type of magic anyway, and, quote, "use magic to charm an object and made it do what you want" was pretty vague.

Once again, he sat, of his own volition of course, next to Dawn, in a room that looked a lot like a theater, with seat that were the lowest in the front, and the highest in the back. They were in the middle. No need to stand out more than they already were.

They teacher came soon after the last students, and Harry was surprised by who it was. He looked a lot like the goblin of the bank, with a more human feel to him.

Of course, Harry saw him at the feast, but he did not pay too much attention to him, and the seat made him look taller. So Hogwarts let non-human teach magic, or mixed blood ? Where the government liked to think them inferior ?

That was interesting. Maybe Hogwarts was not as bad as Pevrell made it look like. Maybe.

But apart that, the class was eventless, once again. He tried, and failed the 'wingardium leviosa' or whatever charm, as did all the class. From what he heard at the feast latter, only the bushy haired girl from Gryffindor achieved it, and boasted quite a lot.

He was not jealous at all. Not. One. Bit.

"Deception is better used on mind other that oneself, my child" said the ghost next to him, two blue ball glowing in the mist.

* * *

Astronomy was … strange. To say at least. More than the fact that they needed to wake up in the middle of the night to observe the star, the teacher did not actually said why it was useful. She only said which star was which, and how to recognize them.

If it wasn't for Pevrell, he would have thought this class useless, as did most of his housemates apparently.

"Astronomy is pretty important, my child," began the close-to-be ghost "More than your teacher made it look like. It is very useful for ritual, and for certain potion too."

Pevrell pointed to a big group of star in the sky.

"For example, if you where to try the ritual to summon …" he looked around, and approached Harry "Her," he took back his position "right when this constellation is at the fullest, you would contact another being, the Darkstalker, if you want to know, and it would have been a very different meeting. More bloodier."

Harry shuddered, at both the memory of 'Her' and the fact that he could have died if he did not listen to Pevrell and did the ritual by himself, earlier, like he wanted to do.

The young necromancer in training looked into the sky, and at each star before him. For a moment, he lost himself in the vast ocean of darkness.

"Don't stare too much," interrupted Pevrell "You don't know what dwell in the vastness of space"

Harry raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to talk, but Pevrell interrupted him by putting his mist like hand on his shoulder. Just then, he heard an inhuman… scream, or roar, accompanied by a vision of a…

He shook his head, and took notice that all his body was trembling. A single tear rolled down his eyes, a tear that he quickly wiped away.

"Don't stare too much, my child _"_ said Pevrell once again, "Just long enough to know what you need _"_

Harry nodded, but he did not stare at the starry night for the rest of the night. Nor for the next week.

* * *

What to say about dark art... Not much. On the paper, the class seemed pretty interesting: learning the treats that they could encounter, and how to protect themselves from it, or what creature were what, where to encounter them …

But in reality, they did not learn a single thing. Harry tried, he really tried to understand what the teacher was saying. But the only thing he got to wrote down where that vampire. Didn't. Like. Garlic.

What a nice class that was. Well, Harry guessed he could not complain. One teacher was bad, the other were not. More than that, apparently, the teacher was only new from this year. Meaning that the headmaster may search another one for next year.

Yeah. Nice mentality Harry, one year lost . The practical way of seeing thing from Pevrell really got to him.

On another note, he felt something familiar during class. Something that he know, yet did not remember. Something… dark.

Guess that was pretty normal in a defense against the Dark Art class. Onto the next class.

* * *

Harry was pretty nervous about flying. Dawn talked a lot about it, saying that it was one of the best, if not the best, sport ever created, that flying was the best sensation in the world, that blablabla.

He kind of turned away the rest of what she was saying, sorry Dawn, but he was ner- apprehensive. Not nervous. Or at least he was good at hiding it. On the outside.

He looked at his other classmates, searching for the emotion he was not showing. He sighed internally at seeing Gryffindor once again. Someone really, like, really wanted them to coexist. Or to war against each other. He did not care either way.

Anyway, he did find nervousness on some people face, while other were boasting. Pureblood, or half blood at least. Seeing as some of the one he categorized as 'pure or half blood' were showing some sign or restrain. He guessed that fear of height also existed in the wizard world.

"So, What do you think ?" asked Dawn, bringing him out of his thought.

He turned her way, and smiled the best smile he could. Not saying a word.

Just as the silence was beginning to be long, and as Dawn raised an eyebrow, a frown forming on her face, he saw someone enter the courtyard.

"We'll see later, the teacher is here" he said, turning to the newly arrived teacher. Or at least he hoped she was.

"Hello, hello !" said the teacher as she walked to them, "I'm Madam Hooch ! I'll be the one that teach you how to flight. Or leave the ground at least !"

She passed each one of them, Harry included, and turned around.

"Shall we begin ?" she asked with a smile, showing everyone her eyes. Yellow, hawk like eyes.

"Now that's interesting _"_ said Pevrell from next to him, " _It has been sometimes since I saw someone like that."_

Harry walked next to a broom, listening to both of his teacher. Well, his teacher and his master anyway.

"She is a harpy. Or at least part harpy," began Pevrell ,"they were bird like creature. But contrary to other like vaela, they are of both sex and don't have elemental abilities."

Harry nodded to the explanation, and raised a hand above the broom like his other teacher was saying.

"Up" he demanded the broom.

In a swift movement, the broom left the grass and flew straight to his hand. Harry widened his eyes. That was cool.

He looked around and saw that apart of some Gryffindor , everyone as their broom in their hand. Do they needed to put some sort of magic behind the word? In that case, can every word they said could do something if they put enough magic behind?

He continued to think about it, as he … sat? On his broom. For a moment only, he questioned the situation, before he remembered that they were 'wizard'. Like old wizard.

"Broom were used, at the beginning, because it was way easier to hide than a skeletal horse. Then thestral were discovered. Anyway ! your thought earlier about magic and word was pretty interesting ! Your scholar-mation is coming earlier than I thought."

Harry ignored Pevrell, and jumped a little from the ground, but he did not touch the ground again. Immediately, a strange, fear like sensation took him, and for a moment, he did not move.

A scream brought him out of his stupor as a broom shoot up from the ground, with a student above. It flew around _quickly_ pulsing around left and right before going straight into the wall. The student flew from the broom and tried, with success, to grab something. A gargoyle or something like that it looked.

"Don't do-" began Pevrell.

Without thinking, Harry wished his broom to go higher and float in the direction he faced. In little time, he found himself under said student, letting the broom go and raising his arm.

Just at the right time, as the classmates above him let go of the statue, screaming.

Harry caught the falling mass the best he could, making his broom lose height rather quickly, in direction of the ground. Harry willed the broom to stop, but found it hard with a person screaming and wiggling in his arm.

The broom slowed down, but he could not completely calm it, and they hit the grass rather badly. It was better than a crash Harry guessed while wincing.

"Harry !" yelled a familiar voice as the rest of the class approached them.

He saw the Slytherin group reaching him, with shock written on their face. Behind them, he saw the Gryffindor with a different expression that he did not make at first. Was that awe?

"Let me trough! Let me trough!" yelled the teacher while pushing the class.

She crouched next to him, stern look in her eyes.

"How are you, young man ?" she asked slowly.

Harry tried to stand up, but found that he couldn't. Like he weighted a lot much. When he looked at his torso, he found out why. The Gryffindor that he saved was lying on his body, apparently passed out, as he took the most of the impact.

"I'm fine, but I won't be against something against pain" said Harry while smiling at the teacher.

She sighed and took out her wand, making them float.

"I'll take you to the nurse, class dismissed !"

* * *

He know that Snape would want to say something to him, but he hoped that he would not.

"Very Gryfondorish of you, Mr. Potter." Said the man, looking at him from the end of the infirmary bed.

Harry smiled, not wanting to interrupt the man who seemed had a bad feeling with him.

"Did the hat was wrong? Do you think of that bravery is better than wisdom ? Better than unity ? It wasn't even a student from your house." Asked the potion master harshly.

Harry smile fell.

"I value a life better than some school frivolity, sir." He said before he could truly think of what to say.

Snape looked at him, eyes a little wider than usual, before frowning.

"20 for Slytherin for saving another student from harm." He said before leaving the infirmary.

Hary sighed. Why did he even wanted to help ! He was supposed to be train to think before acting.

It has to do with the broom. Mounting the thing made him lighter. In a weight sense. Like he lose a shackle or something like that.

Another problem on the list. What a great beginning.

* * *

Harry supposed that history of magic would have been like any other history class. Boring. It was not that the subject was not interesting. Harry loved history. It was just that the teacher of said class would usually bore their students to death because of their way of talking.

Well, Hogwarts tried to be more subtle. It was the teacher that was dead. The one making class was indeed a ghost.

He was still boring to death.

So, indeed , Harry was ready for what sounded like any other history class. Only, this time. Something weird happened.

Harry was trying his hardest to stay awake, seeing as it was their first class of the day, contrary to most of his classmate. The writing on the paper before him were becoming less and less understandable as his eyes closed against his will while his hand did not follow what he wanted it to do.

Then, suddenly, the teacher stopped talking. Harry did not remark it at the beginning, losing a battle against sleep.

"Mr. Potter … isn't it ?" asked a raspy voice slowly.

Harry's head immediately went up, eyes half closed. He looked around, and saw the ghostly figure of his teacher next to him.

"Could you wait a moment after class please ," he asked calmly.

Harry nodded, smiling, and a little angry at being the one caught sleeping by the teacher. Usually, he would be the more sneaky one, but the training from last night with Pevrell tired him a lot.

And so Harry waited for the class to end, and waited after that to talk with the teacher.

When the teacher saw that everyone was gone, he approached Harry. Who bowed .

"I'm sorry, I really am, professor. But last night was astrology, and we slept really late and-"

"I know what you are necromancer." Cut the ghost, still calm.

Harry stopped cold. His smile fell, and white like energy began to converge in his hand and he pointed it at the ghost.

* * *

 **So here we are ! Tu du du ! What is going to happend !**

 **Pretty obvious if you want to know actually. Seen this in quite some story.**

 **I... did not write the gender of Nevill YET. As you may have seen, cause, why not .**

 **I'll try tu update my other hp story next, and maybee the other one. But the other hp surely. Then this one.**

 **Ps: don't mind the part with the great beast in space, was lost in my desilusion.  
(could make a great story tho "Hp and the deep space connection" kek)**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not dead ! Yet ! Another chapter up.  
** **I'm sorry, i really am. Didn't have times to write during the last month or so, but it's all good now ! Expect another chapter soon !**

 **On another note , as you have seen, I have quite a lot of problems with grammar, as it is my first story. And so, I'm actually searching for a beta reader. So, if you want a better qualities, (and know how to write ( better than me that's it ( wich should not be difficult ))), feel free to mp.**

 **I've nothing else to say about this chapter. Well nothing in particular. Maybe that i finally found where this story is going and that it come more naturaly.**

 **Sooooo, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Harry looked straight at the ghost before him, hand raised with white fabric glowing on it. He tried to appear as expressionless as he could, even as fear lurked inside him.

His ghost teacher did not move, choosing only to look at the hand raised against him.

The necromancer in training searched in his mind for anything that could have given him away, any mistakes that he made.  
At the same time, he sent from times to times a look at the door, awaiting the rest of the staff to come and stun him.

Of course, Pevrell and him knew that they would be discovered, sooner or later. But they hoped that they would have time to make him more powerful, to be able to hold himself against most of the teachers here.  
Maybe not the headmaster, but the rest of the teachers at least.

Harry finally stopped looking at the door when it was clear that no one was going to burst into the room, and settled his glare at the ghost.

Just as he opened his mouth to ask a question, the history teacher talked.

"Amazing …" breathed the ghost.

The teacher's lifeless eyes were glued to the white sand that moved in Harry's hand. The ghost tried to reach for it, only for Harry to take a step back.

The dead man flinched, and put his hand back on each side of his body, finger twitching.

"You would not believe how long I searched for one of you …" continued the man without leaving the dead magic in Harry's hand .

Harry eyes followed his gazes, and he retracted his hand a little. Silence then took place. The young necromancer searched what word to say, what to ask. Simply what to do. Should he try to blast the ghost ? will it even work ? Should he ask for how he came to know that ? Did he tell anyone ?

"I did not," said the ghost, "Told anyone , if that is what you were wondering."

Harry gulped, and shot one last glance at the door, waiting for it to burst open. Then, he turned back to the ghost, and found his resolve.

"How did you know ?" he asked his teacher.

The ghost looked up, as if searching for the answer, before he began to pace in the room.

"Every ghost can recognize a necromancer when they see one, they just need to know that necromancer exists, in the first place. If not, they would simply feel a strange discomfort near one." Explained the ghost.

Harry followed the ghost, slowly, power still coursing around his hand.

"You know about the existence of the necromancer then, why have you not said anything ?" continued the boy.

The ghost stopped moving, and looked at Harry with a smile.

"Because i want to be free." He said simply.

Harry looked at him, a strange look on his face.

"He means that he wants to be send to death's realm, my child." Said a chilling voice behind him.

"Master !" exclaimed Harry as he turned around, before freezing.

The mist that he was so used to see when he was talking to his teacher had changed. It had formed into something more human-like. Even if it still looked like a formless smoke, you could see that it had two arms, a torso, a head and even legs.

"That pact that you made with 'her' demand us to help her sending the dead back to her realm," said the close-to-be-ghost ," it involve mostly dark creature.. ghost happened to be one of them."

Harry nodded, looking pensive, before turning back to the ghost that was his teacher. Said teacher had a strange look on his face, looking at Harry and then to his Master. Yet his gaze seemed to pass right through him, as if he could not-

"He cannot, the form that you see is yet to be completed," explained Pevrell " I just happened to visit the castle and found a lot of…. Interesting … things."

Blue light glowed in his eyes, making Harry think that he has found more that interesting things. He tried to think of what could produce enough magic to make his teacher form advance so much.

"But more than that, my child, don't make the poor ghost wait," told the necromancer, pointing to his history teacher behind him."

Harry turned to the ghost, and slowly took in his form and expression. Before, when he first entered the class, he just thought that he was bored by his class, that he was lazy. But seeing him more closely, Harry saw otherwise.

His downed shoulder, his sparkless eyes, his hunchback…. The sloppy ghost only looked like a tired and scared old man. The only thing that Harry could link to life in him were his fidgeting hands, as he waited for the necromancer in training to act.

Harry's arm felt next to his body once again, the sand like matter disappearing. He approached the teacher, whose face displayed fear, and hope. He controlled his feeling to the best he could, thank to his training, and began to talk.

"Very well, ghost," he exclaimed ," by the contract that bind me to Death, I accept your request and swore to free you from this world."

The ghost eyes widened, and he began to shake, hand closing and opening. He felt and the floor, as tears began to fall from his eyes.

The only sound that remained in the empty classroom were the whisper of an old ghost. Saying thank you again and again.

* * *

Harry had left the history room with a lot to think about. After his teacher fell on the floor crying, Harry heard Pevrell said that they needed a safe place for the ritual . Place that he found earlier in his little tour.

He then told the ghost that they would do it during the Halloween feast that was coming soon.

They were now in Harry mind, on the roof of the market that he created, looking at the sunset . It was their place. Of course the Crypt was hidden and everything. But working for death didn't mean that he wanted to stay in a graveyard for the rest of his life. Or so Pevrell said. And Harry had to admit that the Crypt was way less welcoming that anywhere in his mind.

"The ritual that you are going to do is not that difficult. In fact, it is one of the easiest you can do as a necromancer." Explained Pevrell.

"Isn't exorcism rumored to be really hard ?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Pevrell waved his skeletal hand .

"It is,in a way," Pevrell looked in the sky " Sending a ghost into death's realm is not difficult. What is Hard Is to capture the ghost , and bring him in the ritual circle."

Harry nodded.

"I guess that ghost usually don't ask to be sent down here " said the boy.

"Usually not" acquiesced the necromancer.

They stayed here for some times, just enjoying the scenery.

"Will I need another earth for the ritual ?" asked Harry shyly

Pevrell rolled his eyes.

As Halloween approached , Pevrell seemed to be more lively than ever. Wasn't Halloween named the day of the dead, back then ? Anyway, as It was the weekend, and he did not have class, Pevrell wanted to show him the 'hidden but interesting stuff' that he found.

"Where do we begin ?" asked the Slytherin.

The necromancer blue dots beamed brightly, as he turned to Harry.

"Indeed ? Where to begin ? There is so much to be shown !" said the necromancer as he wiggled his 'arms' ," I hate to admit it, but those 'founders' really knew what they were doing when they created this castle !"

The old wizard put his hand under his chin, pensive, before snapping his finger.

"What about the kitchen ?" asked the necromancer.

Harry could not help the deadpan look he send his master .

"Yes, I must admit that it is not the most incredible place I could show you … later maybe" admitted the ghost .

Once again, the dark wizard began to think .

"The place under the girl restroo-"

"no" said Harry without hesitation.

He swore he saw a smirk in the mist, before the necromancer raised his hand in surrender .

"I guess the room with a mirror and the five trials of death are out of the way too, then ?" continued the dead wizard.

Harry did not even say a word.

"Fine, onward to the seventh floor then ." conclude his master before floating away.

* * *

Some walking after, some time lost between 'funny stairs', they finally arrived at the seventh floor. With a panting Harry.

"You know, you should train your body a little," commenced Pevrell, before he stopped, and looked at his 'body' , "Never mind will you , my child ?"

Harry smirked, before stopping next to a wall to take back his breath. He then once again followed his master in the long corridors. They actually encountered something … interesting , as Pevrell said, or totally embarrassing for Harry.

After five long minutes of walking the same way over and over , Harry stopped.

"Do you even know where we are going ?" asked the young boy.

Pevrell stopped ,and turned to Harry, blue eyes glowing madly.

"You don't need to be angry Harry, I know that the little thing you saw back there was stimulating for you, but-"

"It was not !" exclaimed Harry , blushing madly.

The necromancer actually barked a laugh, making Harry blush even more.

"This has no sense, I'm going to the library," growled Harry as he turned away, taking some step, " come find me when you are really going to show me something."

He stopped walking when Pevrell called him.

"Come back here, my child !" yelled the dead man," The room is right there."

Harry turned once again, and walked back to Pevrell .

"Where ?" he asked ,annoyed.

Pevrell pointed to the wall next to them. Harry stared blankly at Pevrell for a moment, before he turned away.

"Now this is getting ridiculous," he whispered as he once again walked away .

"Don't take me for a madman child ! I know it's in there, because I explored it last time !" called the necromancer.

"Open it then !"

"I don't know how to open it ! Last time, I just passed thought the wall, but I don't think you can pass thought wall now do you ?" growled the necromancer back.

Harry walked back to his master, and pointed his finger at him.

"Then you should have thought about it before !" shouted the child.

The book in Harry pocked suddenly began to grow hot, and Pevrell eyes turned dark red, making Harry flinch and take a step back, head bowed.

Just as the necromancer was about to talk, a sound drew their attention. The wall began to shake, slowly opening to something that looked like a wooden door .

Pevrell blue eyes returned, and the book stopped burning, as the necromancer looked at the strange new door.

"Now that's interesting… " said the dead man softly, " what did you do ?"

"Nothing, master." Said Harry softly , glad the he escaped the death glare of his old wizard.

Pevrell waved Harry as he passed the door. Telling him to follow, which the wizard in training gladly did, as he was himself curious.

He passed the door, and raised an eyebrow.

It was a small room, spartan to even say. The wall were made of stone, and no sign showed that it was anything more that an abandoned classroom. Nothing but the small altar in the center of it.

Pevrell was already above it, growling.

Harry stepped next to the dark wizard, and widened his eyes. On the altar was only a single piece of paper, with written on it 'This fucking room'.

Harry immediately walked back to the door , and left the room. Immediately after, the door closed on its own. Harry then looked just where the door stood before closing his eyes, before opening them again.

Seeing as nothing changer, Harry repeated the action, without success. It was at this moment that Pevrell passed thought a wall, angry, before spotting his disciple.

Harry repeated the action a third time, before he looked around him. He took some step back, before returning where he was. Nothing happened. He then took others steps back, returning , and then stepped back.

Pevrell watched the boy, closing his eyes once again, before he repeated his little pacing next to the wall. As he was about to call him, a sound drew his attention, making his eyes, not that anyone could see them, widening.

Once again , the door was here, and Harry passed it without hesitation. Pevrell stayed here for some second, before shaking his head and following his disciple.

The room had changed, and Pevrell was even more shocked by what they found inside. When he first found the room, attracted by the magic it was releasing, he just entered an empty place, big, but without real importance.

The second time, the room was way less big, and only held a piece of paper. But the third … Everything changed.

Gone was the emptiness, and the small room. Now stood an big, dark room, with lots of bookshelves in each side of the room, something that he recognized as a blood altar in the middle, a soul wheel here, and a magic circle just in front of the altar. It looked exactly like –

"A ritual chamber" breathed the necromancer out loud.

Harry who was openly gawking at the room, just next to his master, turned to Pevrell at what he said.

"Is it really ?" he asked excitedly.

Pevrell took conscience of his surroundings, and looked at Harry.

"How did you do it ?" asked the necromancer.

Harry scratched his head, before answering.

"well, when we were … discussing a little loudly earlier, I really wished to find .. hm… 'this fucking room', were my exact thought at the moment ." explained Harry, and Pevrell understood immediately.

He looked at the room once again, this time, a little more worried by it, before sighing.

"Well, I guess we may have found where we are going to do the ritual, then" said the dead wizard while walking to the bookshelves, passing his hand on the cover of some of them, seeing some that he knew.

Harry nodded, before he rushed to the bookshelves, seeing tons of new thing he could learn, spell he could train, and thing like that.

* * *

They left the room hours later, with a disappointed Harry, who was desperately trying to make the book pass the invisible barrier at the door, and a pensive Pevrell.

"We will need to find information on this room, my child," said Pevrell as he looked at his disciple finally letting go of the book, " we don't know nor its origin, nor his full power."

Harry nodded, sighing as he the door began to disappear.

"As we cannot do it- as I will not allow you to do the ritual in a room we know nothing about, we'll have to find another place …" whispered the close-to-be-ghost.

As Harry began to walk, following his teacher, a pair of arm held him in place.

"Well, look what we found brother," began a voice ," a lost little firsty"

"And not any firsty," continued the voice," It's 'dark lord Potter' himself !"

The arm turned him around, and Harry found himself face to face with two older Gryffindor. Or one. Harry's mind took some second to actually admit that there was two persons and that he was not seeing double.

"He seems like he is in shock Forge," said one of them ," which is natural when faced by cool guys like us Gred" finished the second brother, as Harry guessed they were in fact twins.

Harry puts back his smiling façade, that slipped for a moment when the twins grabbed him, and put his act together.

"Well, if it isn't the Weasley twins, " he began cheerfully, " what can I do for you ?"

Both brothers looked at each other , before looking back at Harry.

"You heard of us ?" they asked together.

"Well of course, yes ," said Harry while nodding, "you are quite …. Famous in the Slytherin House" even if infamous was a better word for them, not that they needed to know.

"Well I guess most of our masterpiece are done near Slytherin related stuff, "admitted one of them, without shame , " but I didn't think they would warn the firsty about us, we are not that bad, are we Gred ?"

You are, admitted Harry in his head.

"Of course not, Forge," assured the other one, " We do our work equally between all houses, there cannot be any favoritism in our branch of work."

Don't lie to him ! screamed Harry mentally.

"Right, Gred ! Anyway, firsty !" said suddenly the one he assumed was … George ? " We have some question to ask you !"

"Right ! Right ! Where were you during the last two hours or so ?" continued the one he was going to name Fred.

"Exploring the castle of course," he replied without missing a bit.

Both twins smirked .

"Lies ! As expected of a Snake !" "We could not expect any less from them"

The necromancer in training smile wavered for a moment, before he began to think quickly. Did they follow him, did someone saw him ?

"And how would you know that ? Were you following me ? I'm afraid my life is quite simple, I'm sorry " He needed information, was this room know by more people ?

The twins continued to smirk, before looking at each other again.

"well, I guess it counts as following someone," said George, no Fred . Actually, he did not give a fuck for the moment, "Or is it spying ?"

Harry know they wanted something from him. Too bad he wasn't going to give them-.

"Tell them, my child, they will serve as test subjects. In a way," said the raspy voice of his master behind him, " more than that, knowledge is power, and they definitely know something we don't ."

Harry widened his eyes before allowing his facade to melt, letting his smile fell.

"Well ? what do you want to know ?" he asked directly as they were talking together.

The twins turned to him, smirk still in place. But Harry could see some sort of…. Not fear, no. More like apprehension. Time to test if his patience training was really worth it.

"Where were you the last two hours, Potter ?" asked one of them.

"In the castle, exploring " it wasn't technically a lie.

"That's no true !" exclaimed one of them.

"How would you know ?" he asked quickly .

"We know, that's all !" said a twin.

"But how would you know ?" he continued.

"We know because we saw it ." explained the other one.

"So you did follow me, so you know where I was right ?" he asked patiently.

"No, we weren't following you , but we know you were not in the castle ." said a twin while raising his voice a little.

Harry smirked. Got them.

"But how would you know ?" he finished innocently.

"The map told us !" said the other, before widening his eyes.

Harry smirked.

"The map ?" he asked softly.

One of the redhead smacked the other on the head, before glaring at Harry.

"Let's make a deal then," began Harry bringing the attention to him, "You tell me about this map of yours," they glared , "And I tell you about the secret room that I found just here, and where I was two hours ago."

They did not move , only continued to glare at him. Harry faked a sigh, before turning around .

"Too bad , good day to you, Weasley twins ."

One, two, three and …

"Wait ! " said a voice behind .

Harry turned, smiling . By not letting them time to think about it, he was basically assured that they would accept, not thinking about the consequences. Not that he would if he was in their position.

"Show us the room first ," said Geogre. Or Fred . Harry really needed to stop brothering himself with that.

"A map is easier to show than a room, don't you think ?" he countered their offer.

The twins looked at each other, once again, and came to the point that it was indeed easier. They took out a parchement from one of their robes, and opened it. From the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Pevrell float to them, watching from above.

The twins whispered something and the map came to life.

"I solemnly swear that i am up to no good" said Pevrell for him.

The one redhead holding the map, turned it to Harry, showing what was displayed. It looked like the castle. And there was little think moving around. Harry eyes widened as the twins closed the map.

"Is it …" asked the young wizard.

Both twins nodded, before shoving the map back in their robes.

"Well, I guess I need to show you the room then ."

* * *

Harry puts his fork away, and patted his bag another time. The Halloween feast was here, and everyone was eating their share, talking and cheering. Harry also learned that it was the day he supposedly killed 'Voldemort' . And the day that he parents died. Not that someone cared apparently.

After he showed the room to the Wesley twins, some days ago, they made a deal to lend him the map from time to time. He patted the map in his robe, before smirking slightly. It was way easier to find an empty room for the ritual now that they had this help.

Everything was thinked so that the ritual could happens smoothly. Harry would leave the feast soon, meeting with his History teacher not far from the Hall. Then they would found a empty room, draw the circle, make the ritual as the feast continued in the night, and then go back to his room as if nothing happened.

Harry prepared his little plan, gathered his emotions and put on a sad expression, before sighing. Quite loudly.

Dawn, who was next to him, raised a delicate eyebrow. As did Nott, from the other side of the table.

"Something's wrong ,Harry ?" asked the girl .

Harry looked at her, before trying to try to make a smile. Quite hard.

"No… it's just that," he sighed once again

* * *

," That day don't exactly bring back good memories to me."

His housemates looked at each other , realization in their eyes.

"Right. Sorry." Said one Zabini Blaise, embarrassed.

Harry shook his head, an half smile on his face.

"Na it's good. I'll just go to sleep a little early. Enjoy the feast."

And with that, he got up

Now for part two-

Just as he was about to walk away, the man that he recognized as the DADA teacher came by the gate, screaming.

"Troll ! Troll in the dungeon !" he screamed, making everyone stop.

"Just thought you would want to know " and he fainted.

No sound could be heard for a moment. Then chaos erupted.

Fuck, thought Harry.

* * *

 **Soooooo, as you see. It is actually speeding up a little.**

 **Should i have show more class with Harry ? Something else you wanted to see ? Feel free to ask any questions, i'm quite interested.**

 **One last thing , should i rewrite the first chapter ? It IS quite ugly. Rewrite as it, puttin it in a better form, change a thing here and here.**

 **One last last thing , next story to be uptdated should be Harry Potter , Summoner, and then we go back to this one.**

 **One last last last thing. I'm actually quite interested in the deep space entities that i showed one chapter ago. Just don't be surprised if another story come up in three of four chapter updated.**

 **Good day (or night) to you !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi.**

 **Sorry about the wait. I have no excuse, BUT IM TRING TO MAKE SOMETHING FOR THAT. I rewrite the first chapter of this fic and i already have the beggining of my other stories' chapter plus the beggining if this one's next chapter, so don't worry, you'll et at least 2 chapter before the end of the holdiday.  
**

 **Other that that, the little break that i took completly changed how this event was going to happened, and i found it better that way.**

 **Hope you enjoy, c u at the end.**

* * *

As panic began to spread among the crowd, Harry glared at the man that fainted, hoping that maybe he would catch fire like that.

"Silence !" said a voice above every noise in the hall ?

Harry turned to Dumbledore to see him take his wand away from his throat, and looking over the now silent hall. Eyes sharp and hard.

'Sonorus spell,' provided Pevrel as he manifested next to him ,' it enhance the power of your voice.

Harry nodded absently as he listened to what the headmaster was saying, which made him curse. He faintly noted that the students next to him all turned to him at his curse before searching for the ghost teacher at the head table.

Said ghost crossed his gaze while shaking his head slowly. This time Harry stopped himself from cursing and walked back to his table to follow the prefect.

'You do know that your room is in the Dungeon right ?' said Pevrel as the passed the hall doors.

Harry stopped cold as he took the information. No way that he was going to get himself face to face with a troll so soon in his training. Later. Next year maybe. He turned away from his housemates to go back to the hall. A hand stopped him.

"Where're you going ,Harry ?" asked Dawn with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at her and the rest of his house that stopped when the girl talked. He stayed that way for a moment, hoping that at least some of them realised that the headmaster just send them to fight a troll. Maybe even Dumbledore didn't realise it.

"Are you all fucking serious ?" countered Harry.

They looked at each other before a seventh year walked to him and took him by his collar .

"Watch you mo-" "Our Dorm is in the dungeon," deadpanned Harry.

Once again nobody moved for a few second as they also realised the situation. The seventh year dropped him with wide eyes.

"Merlin's beard … your right !" exclaimed said Slytherin before glaring at Harry.

As they began to question themselves to what they were going to do , or why nobody actually seemed to realise that they were in danger, Harry took out his map and whispered the formula.  
Behind him, Pevrel was looking at the assembled students with a pout.

'I would actualy have liked to see you all fight a troll,' admitted the ghost ,' all your classes are beginning to bore me.'

Harry 'hmm'ed him an answer as he looked at the teacher footstep running back and forth In the dungeon. He actually wondered himself if they were playing tag or fighting a troll. Their movement seemed so erantic …

It seemed that Quirell and Snape where not with them. He kind of admitted himself that Quirell couldn't fight a cat, but Snape was strange. He was apparently a pretty good fighter, from what he learned. Flitwick and him, the charm teacher, had a certain reputation in the duelling world.

As he began to search for them on the map, all the while absently listening to both his housemates and Pevrel , a suden movement caught his eyes. Two names where running in the corridor of the castles. The first one he know, as she was the girl who beat him at basically every subject, but the other one …

He widened his eyes.

'- and blood ! So much of it, it's kind of what you expect when you cut someone in hal-' "What did you about spells that were useful against troll, again ?" cut Harry.

Pevrell stopped and looked at the map .Blues balls began to appear where his eyes should be.

 _ **Line Break**_

Hermione was running in the corridors of the castle as fast as her eleven-year body could take her. Her legs were beginning to burn and her vision was blurry with tear that had yet to dry.  
She wanted to stop, but a burst of wind from behind here took away this idea.

A quick glance confirmed that, yes, the troll was still behind her, and the sudden burst was caused by the swing that he took with the piece of tree he used as a mace. Her breathing was becoming more than heavy and she tried to open the next door that she saw without success.

The troll took back his footing after his strike and began to run again, forcing Hermione to run once again. She didn't know how all this happened. She hide herself in the toilet to cry after hearing what the Weasley boy said, hoping deep down that he would come and apologize, without success.

She was beginning to get herself together and she opened the door of the toilet, when a wood club smashed the floor in front of her. She had somehow managed to pass between its legs, and it began to chase her.

Was it really the only thing she deserved ? A troll ? Deep down her, she began to think so, and she began to slow down. Just as she was about to trip , she felt a hand grab her waist and her feet left the floor.

"That little-" said a voice above her, after another burst of wind brushed her.

She looked up to see a boy she never saw before, he appeared way older than her, so a seven year probably. She barely managed to spot green on the robe of her saviour before she heard another voice, more muffled this time.

"Turn right ! Right !" screamed a distorted voice, like it came from a phone.

She felt herself move around as the boy holding her followed the indication, and saw the staircase at the end of the hallway. She felt a faint smile appear on her lips, just before the stair began to move away.

"Nel !" said the boy holding her.

"I saw," answered the other voice, " no choice ! Jump !"

Hermione had just the time to understand what was just said, before the boy jumped from the now empty staircase. She felt this strange sensation of lightness before she screamed, covering the two cry from another floor.

"Wingardium Leviosa ! " screamed two voice just after they jumped.

Hermione felt herself stop in mid air, as both her and her saviour where standing mid air in the very middle of the grand staircase, their life held by a spell that wasn't supposed to be used on humans.

"Don't move too much," said the boy holding her ," it's hard enough for them just to maintain us like that"

She looked in the same direction of the boy to see two other students with wand pointed at them, seeming focused on what they were doing.

A inhuman growl made her remember that a troll was behind them. She turned her head to see the beast rushing in their direction, slowing only when it realised that there wasn't any floor left in front of it.  
It walked to the edge of the floor, eyes on Hermione and her saviour and growled at them.

"Now," said the boy.

Just as the beast raised its club, another series of scream were heard behind it.

"Depulso !"

Now, usually, a banishing charm used on a troll, whose hide was resistant to most magic, would be useless. But, usually, its not thirty spells or so that are launched at the same time.

The troll was propelled 4 meter away, directly into the empty staircase with a loud noise . Hermione saw its back eyes burning with fury one last time before it disappeared under her.  
The loud crashing was the only indication that he reached to bottom.

She tried to look at it, but felt herself and the boy holding her moving . It appear that the person holding the spells were moving them from the pit under them.

Relief washed over her as the boy holding her touched the floor, before he gently sat her on the floor .

"You're okay ?" he asked her slowly.

She nodded her head. Dozen of other students rushed from the hallway in their direction, wand at ready, as ten other ran down the stairs. One of them crashed into her saviour, kissing him square on the lips.

"Thanks Morgana, you're okay," said the apparent girlfriend of the boy.

The boy embraced her, with a laugh.

"Nobody run faster than me," he said, " and certainly not a beast like that"

Other people gathered around the two, slapping the boy on the shoulder, smiling. It was at this time, now that everything was okay, that adrenaline left her body, that she saw the green crest on their robe.

She gasped, bringing the attention on her. They looked at each other before one of the Slytherin walked to her.

"What's your name?" asked the boy as he crouched in front of her.

"… Hermione… Hermione Granger .." she said softly, with wides eyes.

One of the Slytherin barked a laugh.

"Seriously ? We did that for a muggleborn ?" asked a voice .

A loud slapping was heard, with a quick 'sorry Eva'.

Another girl came from the group , sitting in front of her.

"Don't mind them, they just want to appear more scary than they are," began the girl ,"I'm Evangeline Dowen, a sixth year prefect,"

Hermione nodded softly, but lowered her gaze.

"How did you get yourself in this situation, Hermione ?" asked the girl softly.

Hermione raised her head a little, before she shook her head, Making Evangeline 'Eva' sigh. She gently shoved the other boy away from them before taking one of Hermione hand. The other one gently brushing her cheeks.

"Where these tear from fear," began the girl ," or were they here before ?"

Hermione flinched and tried to take away her hand away from the girl. Eva squeezed gently Hermione's hand, enough to continue holding it, but not to much to hurt her.

"Sometimes, word can hurt more than a spell could," said the girl gently ,"but you mustn't let them scar you heart, not when its still so soft"

Hermione looked into the girl's eyes, and saw a certain familiarity. The girl smiled at her and she cracked. She launched herself into the girl arm, crying all she got.

The other looked at them silently, another slapping resonated, with another 'I said I'm sorry !'

It took two other minutes or so for the teacher to arrive and ask them what happened. By then, Hermione and Eva where up on their feet, holding each other hand.

McGonagall rushed to Hermione when she saw her, mortified.

"What happened here ?" asked Dumbledore.

The students looked at each other, before a boy , who Hermione recognised as the one who was holding her, took a step forward.

"Yes, Lorian ?" asked the headmaster.

"We were on our way to the dormitories, professor, when one of us remarked that it was in the dungeon, where the troll was supposed to be," began the boy, " so we decided to wait for you back in the great hall ."

Dumbledore looked at him, allowing him to proceed.

"But … then, we heard a scream, and next thing we know, Granger was running in our direction with a troll behind her." continued the now named Lorian .

At that one point, Lorian took a quick glance in Snape direction, making him raise an eyebrow.

"We had to elaborate a plan on the run," said Lorian," so we decided to bait him to fall in the stairs."

Dumbledore eyes twinkled.

"But the stair got away ?" conclude the old wizard.

Lorian laughed a little.

"But the stair got away"

Dumbledore looked at Lorian straight in the eyes for a second more, before looking at the other teacher.

"I guess it need some reward then," concluded the headmaster," 30 points to Slytherin for defeating a troll, and good thinking in a critical situation"

All the Slytherin smiled, or smirked for some of them, at this. Then, Dumbledore turned to first year Gryffindor, who's McGonagall was talking with.

"What I'm more surprised with is … why was Miss Granger … not with her housemates ?" asked the old wizard.

Hermione flinched away from his gaze, only looking at Eva when she squeezed her hand. Just as she was going to talk to the headmaster, a running noise with a heavy breathing took their attention. They looked at the staircase, as an out of breath Harry appeared at the end of it. He seemed to be arguing about something with someone, only, he was alone. He didn't look at any of them, and only stopped when he reached the top of the stair.

"Its… All good … Troll's dead … so its-" Harry stopped when he saw the teacher looking at him.

He took some times to gather his breath before standing tall, with what looked the closest to a smile on his face.

"Sorry about that," said the boy-who-lived as he stopped a little to breath, " But we had to be sure about his state"

 ** _Line break_**

Harry was walking down the stairs after hearing the plans that one's Slytherin , Nelson Caleb, explained to his house. He then pretexted to wait at the bottom to see if the Troll died. In reality, Pevrel forced him to wait for the troll, rapport to his training.

'If we can't send a ghost to the afterlife tonight, we shall do something else, something more interesting.' Said the close-to-be-ghost.

As Harry neared the last stair, he heard a scream above. As he looked up, he saw the one that was designed as the fastest of them, Lorian Glass, and Granger floating in the air. He saw the troll appear at the end of the hallway, club raised.

"Will it work ?" asked Harry nervously.

Just then, a cry of ' Depulso' was heard, and the troll was propelled in the air, and felt down before him. He reached the ground with a loud 'crunck' and made the stone tremble a little.

'See, it worked' said Pevrell as he floated next to the troll.

Harry followed the necromancer soon after, slowly taking step toward the immobile beast. Aware that it could kill him if it woke up. As he finally stood next to the troll, he looked at Pevrell.

"Is it dead ?" asked Harry to his teacher.

'Hmm, hard to say if I can't interact with it…,' began the dead wizard ' do you see a white fume coming out of his body ?'

Harry looked over the troll body, before finally seeing a white translucent fume coming out of his chest. It leaked out of his body slowly , before dissipating in the air .  
Harry nodded his head.

'Fantastic, let's start the Harvest part of the necromancer training,' said the mist happily.

Harry looked at him strangely at the term 'harvest'.

'First, put your hand in the direction of the mist,' Harry did so ,' Then, gather energy like I taught you.'

Harry closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He willed the energy to gather in his hand, and pulled. When he opened his eyes, he did not saw the white sand like fabric, like he was used to, he instead saw the fume slowly moving in his hand's direction, gathering in his palm in a small ball.

'Nice, very nice,' commented Pevrell, ' now, put it to your chest.'

Harry slowly brought his hand close to his chest, with quite a bit of apprehension. He did not really like the idea of bringing a dead troll soul close to his body. But he did anyway. The white fume slowly converged around his chest, before slowly being absorbed in it. Immediately, Harry felt like he become lighter, as if all the fatigue was gone from him.

'Congratulation, Harry,' said Pevrell, 'You just Harvested your first soul.'

Harry nodded, passing his hand where the fume just disappeared. He barely saw two blues balls appear in Pevrell head before an impossible pain shook his entire body.

'Now come the fun part' said Pevrell with laughing.

 _ **Line break**_

Harry tired his best to look normal as they, the Slytherin house, walked back to their dormitories. After his arrival, the professor choose to sent them to their room while they went to examine the dead troll. All the professor but Snape and McGonagall went to see the Gryfindor house's head accompanied Granger to the nurse, while the Slytherin one followed his house to their dorm.

For Harry, the hidden part of the harvesting, that Pevrell choose to keep for himself, because apparently it was something akin to a tradition, did quite a mess of his body.  
His right arm didn't want to move anymore and he was limping because the muscle of his feet were contracted and didn't want to relax. Let's not forget about his heart, who went to almost coming out of his chest from almost making him pass out from not pumping enough blood.

Nonetheless, Harry was still a elven year old boy, and all the training in the world coulden't make him hide his pain from someone who had at least some experience in reading people. Which mean almost the entire Slytherin house.

'Hm, maybe, just maybe we shouldn't have begun with a troll,' said Pevrell as he floated above Harry.

"You're the troll" mumbled Harry as he greeted his teeth.

"What ?" asked Dawn from next to him.

Harry tried to smile and shook his head at the girl. The blonde Slytherin looked at him strangely before turning her head.

'Yes , yes, I must say that I didn't take in count the fact that the troll core was so different from a wizard's one' , admitted the ghost ,' and maybe necromancer usually harvest their first soul only when their core is mature enough'.

Harry snorted, making him wince at the same time, bringing the attention of his house to him. He saw some look of concern, but simply choose to make it look like he didn't notice.

After Snape pronounced the password to let everyone enter, he stopped Harry, who was last, with his hand.

"A moment, if you would, Potter " said the man slowly.

Harry saw Dawn and Nott look at him a last time before entering the common room. Snape took back his hand as the door closed in front of them. The necromancer in training gazed at his master, before turning to look at Snape.

"What can I do for you, professor ?" asked Harry with a smile, a forced one.

Snape looked at him up and down, stopping on his left legs and his right arm, before focusing on his eyes. Then, without saying anything, he pushed him with his hand.  
Harry, with the pain that was creeping in his body, simply felt felt down with a wince.

"You would do well to inform someone when you get hurt, Potter," began the potion teacher, "acting tough won't get you anywhere in this house"

Harry glared at the man as he sensed blood crawling on his arm. He got up using the wall as a support, bowed to him and turned away, on his way to the infirmary. He heard the door open close behind him, but didn't look back.

 _ **Line Break**_

As Harry was quite slow, or choose to walk slowly, at least, to lessen the pain, he decided to talk with Pevrell about the 'harvest'.

"What does it do, exactly ?" asked the boy as he limped his way up the stairs.

'Well, without going into details,' began the mist as it materialised next to him ,' the white fume that you saw was the remnants of the troll's soul after it left to the afterlife. Like ash after a flame if you want'.

Harry nodded pensively.

'To continue in that metaphor, necromancers are those that can call back this flame from its ashes, with a different fire. A cold one.' Explained the dead wizard.

Harry climbed the last step before stopping for a bit, thinking of the possibilities.

"That mean that I could technically bring back the troll to life?" asked the boy as he began to walk again.

From next to him, he saw Peverell shake his … mist.

'No, even if you wanted to he would never come back to 'life',' said Pevrell with making the gesture, 'what I made you do is different. You see, when a soul leave for the Grand voyage, it left everything that won't be useful to him. For magical creatures and wizard, it also means their magical core.'

Harry began to slow down again as he saw the nurse door at the end of the hallway.

"You made me absorb it ?" deduced Harry.

'Exactly !' said Pevrell happily, ' When absorbing this thing, one can try to mend the broken magical core to his own, amplifying his magical power '

Harry widened his eyes, that seemed to good to be true.

'Of course, there are some … drawback,' said Pevrell slowly ' One cannot expect to gain power so easily, but you shouldn't concern d about it for now. Let me handle the trouble for the moment.'

Harry nodded, and passed the door to the infirmary, pretexting having fallen down the stair when he tried to escape the troll.

 ** _Line break_**

Harry awoke next morning on a strange bed. He looked around before remembering that he slept in the infirmary because the nurse, miss Pomfrey, actually forced him to stay here so that she could keep an eye on him.

It seemed that she didn't actually bought his story about falling down the stair, but she didn't comment on it. He wasn't the only one trying idiotic thing with magic apparently.

A familiar voice made him turn his eyes. It was one of the upper year Slytherin, Eva Dowen, if he remembered correctly, a sixth year prefect. She was whispering to someone in the bed next to his', behind the curtain.

'She Is talking with miss Granger,' said Pevrell as he traversed said curtain,' about being a muggleborn.'

Harry raised an eyebrow, Dowen always, gave him the impression to be a pure blood. Or he didn't actually expect muggleborn to be so respected in the Slytherin house. Proof that he still had a long way to go till he could read someone as well as his master.

He shook his head at Pevrell, asking him to stop peeping in private conversation, making the old wizard pass completely trough the curtain. Pomfrey too, this moment to come back from wherever she was and saw him awake.

"Ha, you're awake Potter ! I trust that everything is back to normal ?"

Harry blinked twice before realising that all pain had left his body. He raised his right arm, wincing a little at the end, and wiggled his feet without problems.

Pomfrey came next to him and took his arm with a frown, making it move a little.

"It will calm down In a little while," said the nurse with a sight, " In the meantime, try not to ' fall down the stairs', mister Potter ."

Harry smiled sheepishly at the knowing look that she had before coming out of the bed. As he was putting back his socks and footwear, he heard the curtain behind him open.

Out come out Eva, who was smiling at one first year Hermione Granger. His housemate looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before walking out of the infirmary.

Hmm, his upper housemates didn't seem to believe in him. He would need to change that at some point. Expect he couldn't exactly stand in the common room and say 'hey, I'm in reality a Necromancer in training, studying here to find a clue about my master's death and trying to destroy the school in the meantime.'

Harry frowned. Yes, he wasn't going to do that.

"Harry Potter, right ?" said a small voice behind him.

Immediately, Harry went into his ' interact with other people just after thinking about something stupid' mode, and turned to Granger with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Granger " he asked back, presenting his hand.

She looked at it for a moment before shaking it with her own. Then they went silent. He didn't actually had anything to say to that girl, he it seemed that she wanted to say something but couldn't.  
He finished tying his lace and got up, turning to the girl.

"well, I will be on my way now," said Harry awkwardly, "see you in class then, miss granger."

He walked to the door and started to made his way to the great hall. As he left the infirmary he heard some running noise behind him, but he ignored it. As he continued to walk, he continued to hear noise behind him.

'It seem Miss Granger is following you, boy' said his teacher while appearing above him.

Of course she was, they were going to the same direction, what was strange was that she choose to leave at the exact same moment at him. As he began to thought of a reason for it, he heard the person stop behind him.

"Harry ?" asked the girl .

Harry turned around to face the girl with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Miss Granger ?" asked the necromancer in training.

She pointed the hallway that he just passed.

"The great hall's that way, isn't it ?" asked the girl once again.

"…"

"…"

Pevrell exploded in laughter.

Harry felt his face burn furiously and he turned his head away, crossing his arm.

"Could it be that …" wondered the girl aloud.

Harry walked to while blushing and put his hand on her mouth. He tried to glare at her, but apparently his blush kind of made it useless.

"Don't … finish that sentence," said Harry weakly.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, and she laughed. Making Harry even more embarrassed that he was. When she finished laughing, Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that you were one of these spoiled brat that the other Gryffindor told us about," said the girl as he hand him her hand. "Let's start again, I'm Hermione Granger, first year Gryffindor."

Harry looked at her hand, sighing, he passed his hand in his hair before letting his façade fall. He took the offered hand in his own.

"Harry Potter , first year Slytherin"

She smiled at him.

 _ **Line break**_

They entered the great hall at the same time, bringing some eyes on them. Harry ignored them entirely and walked to his table, sitting down next to Dawn, who was looking at him strangely.  
As he served himself some food, he saw Granger approach her table slowly, and the people sitting at her said table sending strange glance at her.

"Where were you ?" asked a female voice.

Harry brought his attention back to his table to see that it was Greengrass that asked him. Now that he thought of it, Greengrass also seemed like a pureblood brat to him when they first meet, but now she was protecting Davis, one of the other half-bloods. He really needed to stop judging people by their cover.

"I was in the infirmary, I felt down the stair yesterday," said Harry with the lies that he used yesterday.

"That why you were limping yesterday ?" aske one Zabini Blaise.

Harry nodded. He was right, everyone in the house saw trough his act. That or Zabini was really good at reading people. He looked at the rest of the first year to see recognition on most of their face.  
Ha actually took this time to see the seating arrangement that were made.

Greegrass and Davis sat next to each other, with Zabini and Parkinson on the other side. Next to them was Bullstrode and Crabe, with Goyle and Nott in front of them. Dawn sat next to Nott and he was next to Dawn. It seemed that while everyone was friendly with each other, groups were made inside of the year.

"Excuse me ?" asked a voice .

They all turned to see Granger looking at them with apprehension.  
As Dawn put her familiar smirk and was about to said something, Harry hit her with his knee under the table.

"Yes, Granger ?" asked the boy with a smile.

Granger looked at the rest of the table, spotting some upper year looking at year strangely, before crossing gaze with one Eva Dowen. She looked back to the first year.

"Can I sit here ?" she asked weakly.

'She don't lack courage,' Said Pevrell from next to him,' She is a Gryffindor trough and trough, we have to gibe her that.'

Harry nodded, looking at the Gryffindor table, where he saw people glaring, before looking at his housemates. They were looking at him and Dawn, but mainly at Dawn. He also looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She glared at him, and at Hermione, before sighing.

"Won't you get in trouble with that, Granger ?'" asked the girl.

"I won't, its actually said that people can sit wherever they want during the feast. Apart for the beginning feast, the ending one, and special events." Answered Granger without missing a beat.

When they all looked at her, she blushed.

"That's what said in the rule, anyway," said the girl while bowing her head.

Harry turned to Dawn with a raised eyebrow, as did the rest of his year mate, making the girl blush.

"Whatever," said the blonde with taking some more food.

Hermione sat next to Bulstrode, in front of Harry, with some reserve as the big girl smiled at her.

Well, it seemed that everything was going smoothly for the moment. And it's was better like that, thought Harry.

* * *

 **There we are.**

 **To be truthfull, i was planing to kill hermione at the begginig, and making her stay as a ghost.  
But then i saw all the movies another times and i couldn't bring me to kill her. SO SHE LIVES.**

 **Next we'll have Christmas and 3rd floor, but i'm going to update my other story just before. Don't worry i already have something like one page and half od it, and lots of idea, so it shoud be quick.**

 **As i said, expect at least another chapter of this fic before the end of the holdiday.**

 **Thank you for reading, sorry for any fault that i made, i hope that i'm imporving since the first chapter.**

 **Happy feast !**


End file.
